Chat Noir and BB
by Angelmoo1
Summary: Ladybug is hit by an akuma and reverts back to being a baby. Chat Noir decides to look after her, to protect her identity, as well as try to figure out how to purify the akuma. He's 18 now, makes his own decisions in life. He can handle this...Right? Rated T to be safe - Only for swearing and T/W for angsty akuma subject in chap 1. Aiming for just a funny and fluffy story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

This is my first FF story in this particular fandom. My son introduced me to Miraculous LB + CN, he has recently lost interest in it and moved on to Avengers but I do love this program it really makes me chuckle so I thought I would give this a go. I have only just recently returned to FF after having my son then my daughter earlier this year. I am in the middle of majorly re-writing two of my stories ( for X Files and Walking Dead) but in the mean time this idea tickled me a little and I thought why not?

I have a four year old and seven month old - as a parent there are some baby experiences that you go through that blow your mind, make you laugh hysterically or make you want to cry. Sometimes all at the same time!

I wondered how 18 year old Adrien, with a little help from the notoriously mischief master Plagg, would fare having to deal with some of the situations that my husband and I have been in with our two little munchkins?

So basic premise: Ladybug gets hit by an akuma that reverts people back to babies and poor Adrien/Chat Noir has to deal with the aftermath of trying to figure out how to get the akuma purified without Ladybug as well as take care of a (roughly) 9 month old baby.

I hope you enjoy it as much as I have had trying to piece it together. Looking at my notes this is likely to be around 8 chapter story possibly a bit longer although not all around the baby. He does have to figure out how to get everything back to normal without LB!

I am hoping that I will be able update once a week but it will obviously be around a toddler/baby schedule so my brain may be a little too addled to write consistently every night with the three stories I have on the go!

Rated M to be safe - Only for some severe swearing at times and a trigger warning for a particularly angsty akuma situation. Nothing else.

LBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCN

Ladybug stood on the roof of the apartment block, surveying the layout of the path that the akuma had taken. In her wake there seemed to be civilians who had randomly been transformed into babies, she guessed due to the variety of sizes, in ages newborn right up to about a year old. The police, at her orders, were currently corralling citizens away from the path as well as herding off the people who had been hit by her beam into the squadron cars to make sure everyone was safe and accounted for. The akuma seemed to be pretty picky about who she was targeting, floating past groups of people to specifically target certain citizens.

The soft thump of her black cat partner landing next to her barely broke her concentration.

"Well bon matin, LB. A pleasure as always to see you." He greeted her with his usual suaveness, receiving the typical slight head shake and eye roll from his partner in response. Her eyes had not even moved from the roads she was surveying, however he felt a warm shot of pride course through him as her lips pursed softly, a slight pull at the corner of her mouth telling him that she was trying not to smile so that his ego was stroked in thinking she had reacted to his compliment.

"Bon Matin, Chaton," She replied after a couple of seconds, before getting straight down to business. "I think this one is going to be a bit more difficult than our normal ones. I can't understand why she keeps turning specific people into babies."

Chat hummed in response watching her for a couple of minutes then ventured, "Maybe she's one of those mums where her kids have moved out and she's having that empty nest feeling? She might be targeting people who have the same features as her kids."

Ladybug glanced at her partner in surprise at the softness of his tone and realised that it was actually a really good guess. It made sense, she mentally rolled her eyes, well a lot more sense than your average akuma who seemed to lose their shit over the most random things.

"You know Chat, I think you might be onto something there." She mused, taking in the akumas appearance as she floated down the street. She was wearing, in comparison to previous akumas, quite a normal outfit. Well at least it wasn't outrageous. The woman was dressed in a deep purple jumpsuit with white knee high boots and holding a white staff that she was using to revert the chosen adults to babies. The most notable thing that struck her was that she seemed to have a stream of tears flowing from her eyes even though her face was impassive, and the tears seem to never hit the ground. They simply flowed into a pool of water which shimmered beneath her as she floated like a mirage. She was definitely one of the sadder ones that she had witnessed and she cursed hawkmoth once again for his cold use of this poor woman's anguish for his advantage.

She stood up suddenly trying to shake off the sad feeling in the pit of her stomach and turned to her partner, "Chat, I think we need to get on with this one. She is turning more people into babies, but the longer we wait and scope her out the more issues we're going to have make sure everyone is safe."

"On your command LB," he saluted and grabbed his baton ready to launch off as her yo-yo whirred to life. They both launched off the building landing simultaneously on the ground in front of the akuma. They eyed the woman warily as she turned to the partners slowly. She seemed to be more ominous just in her silence and clear heartbreak that radiated off her body. Ladybug realised that Chat must be feeling the same trepidation, as usually he would have launched an attack or at least started with the, what he believed to be, witty one liners to grab the akumas attention. She glanced at him seeing the same expression of concern and pity that she was sure was written across her own face.

"I am baby maker," the akuma whispered, her voice thick with emotion. "I will have a baby one way or another."

Both of the superheros exchanged worried glances before reverting their gaze back to the akuma._ Hawkmoth really was an asshole_.

Ladybug sensed that this akuma may actually listen to them for once rather than fight. Maybe this time it called for a more gentle approach. "Listen madam, I am truly sorry for what you are feeling at the moment and that Hawkmoth is using you but please. You need to fight him. Fight him off. He is only using you to get what he wants not to help you."

"You know you are so beautiful," baby maker told her floating towards her slowly," with raven hair and blue eyes you are just like my husband, yes you would be a perfect baby for us. I don't care about your earrings he can have them. Ladybug, I just want you."

Ladybug stood there in shock almost hypnotised as the woman cooed at her and reached out to her. Before she knew it the woman had raised the white staff and was directly pointing it at her chest shooting a purple beam directly at her. Then her vision was obscured by the leather clad back of Chat Noir who had leapt in front of her spinning his baton to deflect the beam, dissipating it into thin air.

Grabbing his partner without a second thought, he launched them onto a nearby roof, the landing rougher than usual as he had in slight panic vaulted before figuring out the trajectory. Rolling to a stop on the roof top with her in his arms, she shook herself almost out of a daze and looked up at her partner.

"Are you ok LB?" He asked hurriedly, dragging her up and putting him behind whilst warily looking around him. The akuma hadn't followed them but he was desperately trying to keep his ears in tune with their surroundings so that she didn't just sneak up on them.

"Jesus, Chat this is a bad one." She huffed feeling disconcerted and collecting herself. "Thanks for the save. That was close."

He nodded in response a little worried but relieved that she was okay. " I think the akuma isn't the staff." She looked over at him in questioning.

"Yeah, whilst she was distracted by you I had a chance to quickly look her over and the staff is white, but there was something purple in her pocket, like a piece of paper or an envelope. I was going to try to get to it but realised what she was about to do so left it."

She blushed slightly embarrassed, she had stood there looking at the akuma as if hypnotised and had almost got caught by the beam without defending herself. She had even seemed to have forgotten that her partner was right next to her.

"Don't worry about it LB." He reassured her placing his hand softly on her shoulder. "You're right this is a tough one. She radiates pain. Whatever the hell it is that she is suffering she doesn't deserve this on top of what she's going through."

"I agree," she told him a little unsteadily, "All the other Akuma's were more anger based. This one is definitely heartbroken which means it's going to make it harder." She contemplated for a minute, then turned back to him. "We know what she wants, she's going to come after me so we need to use me as bait."

Chat baulked at her suggestion, shaking his head," Not a chance!" he replied stubbornly, " If something goes wrong you are the only one that can purify the akuma. If we lose you we are screwed as are all the people that have already been turned."

"Chat, it's the only way to get this done as soon as possible so we can get everyone back to normal." She argued firmly, holding up her hand as he went to protest further," besides you always have to be the one distracting the akumas and I have enough moves to get out of her way when I need to. You just need to make sure you get whatever's in her pocket."

He grumbled for a minute but seeing that look of determination he knew there was no way she was going to back down. " Fine but lets hurry. I have a bad feeling about this."

His ears suddenly twitched and then flattened against his head. "She's here."

Turning to the left bottom side corner of the roof top, he quickly pushed her away from him launching himself side ways as a purple beam shot between them. They simultaneously rolled away from each other springing up to their feet and arched their weapons in front of them in tandem to deflect any further beams.

"Come child," cooed the woman as she floated onto the rooftop facing them," I don't want to hurt you, don't you want to be loved and cherished? My husband and I would love you more than life itself. You would be our star, our baby."

"I am already loved and cherished by my own parents," Ladybug told her firmly, never wavering the fast pace of the yo-yo in front of her, "You would be taking away_ their _star_, their _baby_."_

"With everything that you are going through, would you wish the same fate to another pair of parents?" She kept talking as she could see the woman falter slightly, and Chat out of the corner of her eye skirting around the other side of the building to gain the advantage of attacking from behind. "I can't let you do that to them, I love them too much."

Suddenly the purple butterfly appeared across the woman's features and both the superhero's knew that this was their one chance whilst she was distracted by Hawkmoth obviously shouting at the woman to get the miraculous from them. In one swoop she threw her yo-yo up calling for her lucky charm as Chat launched at the woman's pocket to get the akuma.

Chat watched in horror as everything seem to fast forward in a few terrible seconds. Ladybug caught a large empty jar in her hands, and the woman snapping out of her communication with Hawkmoth raised her staff to the heroine who was temporarily unprotected. He yelled her name to warn her but he knew it was too late as her head snapped up from the jar and the beam hit her in the chest. He watched as Ladybug morphed into a baby, the jar landing on the floor with a small plinking sound and rolling away from her.

The woman who had not realised he was literally at her left flank didn't have time to react before he ripped the pocket of the jump suit and grabbed the purple piece of paper, ripping it in half and releasing the tainted butterfly. He didn't watch her transform back as he had with all the other akumas, instead running towards the jar. Skidding to a stop he grabbed it, then launched himself upwards to catch the little purple akuma that seemed to be hovering high over the lady's head as if it was ready to re-akumatise her again. When he had successfully managed to capture it into the jar, and sealed the lid, he breathed out in exhaustion the situation finally hitting him. _Oh man are we up shit creek without a paddle._

Gently settling the jar down to make sure it didn't break, he furiously tried to figure out what to do first. The woman was on her knees to the left of him sobbing unhindered, and Ladybug was sat in a pool of the red and black material of her suit, happily chomping on her hand just to the right of him.

His head snapped up at a beeping sound, Ladybugs earrings, cutting through the sounds of the woman's sobs.

_Oh crap__._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,

Here's chapter 2. Thank you for following, favouriting and reviewing. I hope you're enjoying the story. I'm really chuffed that I am writing again as I forgot how much I loved doing it.

As always I don't own any characters etc ... its all just for fun!

Faye x

LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN

Chat quickly realised he had less that 5 minutes to do ... well whatever the hell he was going to be able to do to make sure that they got out of this situation. He was relieved he hadn't used his cataclysm to get the akuma or he would have really been in a world of hurt.

Looking at the woman sobbing on the floor he felt a pang of guilt that he hadn't yet tried to comfort her like he usually would with any victim. He turned to the baby Ladybug, her big blue eyes watching him with interest. _Okay_, he thought, _baby first. Then distraught citizen. _He approached the baby currently surrounded by her too large miraculous suit and hunkered down to the ground. In front of her sat her earrings which he quickly pocketed, noting that they were piercings and her ears were clearly still intact and not pierced.

"Hey babybug," he cooed gently, only realising after a second that he had inadvertently punned her name and given her a cute new nickname. _Yeah definitely a babybug,_ he thought warmly.

He reached forward, gently wrapping the material around her and careful to keep his claws from hurting her lifted her off the ground to sit on the crook of his elbow. She looked up at him then smiled a gummy smile that lit up her face in a way that instantly melted his heart. _Oh yes I'm a gonner_.

He bent down to pick up the ripped piece of paper, and although he had no intention of reading it he couldn't help seeing that it was from a local hospital, the ob/gyn department, and that it was crumpled with black tear marks all over the paper. He couldn't make out her surname, but her first name was Sandrine. He glanced over at her, sighing sadly as he realised that she was holding one of those home pregnancy tests which had probably morphed into the white staff she had used.

He walked over to the woman, settling down on his knees in front of her with the baby in his arms. " Madam," he gently called her attention, holding out the paper to her. She looked up at him, her face clearly showing the mascara runnels down her cheeks, with a mixture of fear, mortification and heartbreak when she realised what had happened to her.

"Please forgive me," she choked, barely coherently, " I didn't mean to. I never meant to hurt anyone."

She gasped when she spotted the baby in his arms wrapped in the famous ladybug suit and recoiled in fear expecting him to attack her for what she had done. "Is that_ Ladybug_? Mon Dieu I am so sorry, I'm so so sorry."

She was surprised, flinching slightly as Chat answered gently, "Madame this is not your fault no one is blaming you. This is Hawkmoth taking advantage of you. Please don't be scared of me. I only want to help you."

She looked at him uncertainly, and the baby. "I don't understand, " she was now hiccuping slightly that her sobs had died down a little, "is what I did not fixable? W-what have I done?"

"We will sort this out," he told her firmly but kindly, " It will be fixed. For now though I think that we need to get you to a safe place and back to your husband."

She blinked uncertainly, and hiccuped again, her face threatening to crumple again. Bashfully she took the offending piece of paper that he held out for her and nodded, " Yes, please. I need my husband."

Chat nodded, taking note that the earrings had once again beeped in his pocket for the third time. He literally had a minute or two left. He had to get Babybug out of her suit before it de-materialised and into something less obvious so no-one could guess what had happened. He couldn't de-transform himself, it wasn't an option to reveal himself in such an obvious place and not in front of a citizen. His face was too recognisable.

He eyed the woman's clothes, realising that she may actually be able to help him. He cough uncomfortably getting her attention again. "Um, madame, Ladybug is probably going to de-transform in a minute and um I was wondering if I could borrow your cardigan?"

"Oh my goodness, yes of course," She replied, hastily removing the long soft cardigan from her thin frame, whilst he busied himself removing the miraculous suit from her plump little body. The woman tenderly wrapped up the baby in her cardigan, and made sure that she was fully covered, tears once again pooling in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for what you are going through," Chat offered as he watched her look longingly at Babybug.

"Thank you," she whispered bashfully. "And I promise I won't tell anyone about what has happened to her. Hopefully she will be back to normal soon." Chat smiled in relief at her, nodding. He was actually going to ask her not to divulge any information until they had reverted Ladybug back just in case Hawkmoth used it as a way to gain the upper hand. He could see that she wasn't saying it because she was afraid of the repercussions on her, she understood the danger that they were in now and was genuinely worried that the heroes might get hurt.

Standing up, he balanced the baby again on his arm and picked up the akuma jar, walking with Sandrine to the fire access point door hoping that it was unlocked. He could really do without having to use his cataclysm on the lock and bring his own countdown on himself. Before they reached the door a sudden light emitted from the suit currently draped over his shoulder engulfing him in sparkling red for a split second and making them both squint in its brightness. In his arms the baby was no longer wearing the long pink cardigan that had been wrapped around her, she was wearing what was her usual civilian clothes which swamped her in their current state.

Something landed at his feet with a thunk, and before he even had a chance to glance at her clothes Sandrine had picked up the small pink purse for him. He stared at it for what felt like an eternity as recognition flood his brain. He knew that purse, he saw his friend wear it every day. His eyes dragged away from it, not believing that it could be as simple as that. Marinette? His Mari was Ladybug? He blinked owlishly at the bag as his brain tried to disseminate the information. Surely Mari had bought it, and there were other girls in Paris with the same one. Surely it was just a coincidence?

Although he was vaguely aware that his brain seemed to be functioning on some level because he distinctly remembered a blushing 15 year old Mari making a small bag for Ms Bustier and Alya mentioning that she wasn't surprised that it was so cool as Mari had made her own. This very one. Then when he saw the overlarge clothes wrapped around the baby his doubts died completely. There was no mistaking the blue fitted jeans, the white t-shirt embellished with flowers and the grey black jacket that Mari had worn to their lecture just that morning. The matching blue flip flops were caught up in the loose pant legs against his arm.

He swore at himself as he realised that he had almost said her name out loud, when Sandrine asked him if he was alright. He managed to choke out that he was fine and that they should get moving to find her husband. He made his brain lock away the information. He just had to focus on right now before allowing his brain, and his heart deal with this revelation because if he didn't it would shut him down and he knew he wouldn't be any use to anyone. He had to find a way to keep it away from the media as to what had happened and figure out what he was going to do with a baby.

Looking out over the sides of the building he was relieved to see that the police had actually been continuously working whilst they had been fighting on the roof top. There was already a cordoned off area in which a large number of citizens, separated in groups or couples holding a baby, had an allocated police officer talking to each respective grouping. They were obviously making their way around the citizens trying to account for each baby and making sure that they were with the correct people that would take care of them until all of this was resolved.

He chewed on his lip for a minute in contemplation. He knew that he had to keep Mari... God how could he have been so blind that the girl he sat with in his lectures, that he spent almost every day with was his lady? He shook his head telling himself literally to shut up and stop getting so fucking giddy about it. He was desperately trying to keep focus.

He had to plan now, he had to make sure that no one aside from lady next to him knew that Ladybug had been hit. He glanced upwards looking for the typical news helicopter and was surprised that it wasn't already hovering above him. He knew that he had limited time at best. Firstly, he had to get her out of harms way, and away from the possibility of being identified, but who could he trust? Glancing around he did a double take as his eyes fell on his best friend Nino standing nervously near the small cafe entrance not too close to the cordoned area and holding a baby himself at arms length like it was a bomb. _Alya?_ His friend was obviously relieved when Alya's older sister came running up to him and took her from him. The older Cesaire girls were clearly used to babysitting their younger sisters and had no qualms about dealing with babies.

Nino! Yes, Nino would help him.

Turning to Sandrine, he halted her for a second. "Madam-"

"Please call me Sandrine," she requested softly.

He nodded and continued," Sandrine. I am so sorry to ask you for your help but I really need to get Ladybug into a safer situation and deal with any questions with the police. If I am seen holding a baby, especially one that had black hair and blue eyes it won't take much to speculate what happened up here. I have to act quickly to get her to safety, namely a friend of mine is down there."

"Of course," She replied catching on to what he was finding difficult to ask given her situation.

"I promise that I will only be a couple of minutes then I will do everything I can to get you back to your husband as fast as possible." He reassured her. She nodded in understanding and smiled at him. He quickly put down the jar with the akuma next to fire escape wall, and checked the door. He swore under his breath as he realised that it was locked. He bit his lip for a second then amended his plan accordingly. He would get Nino up here to stay with Babybug whilst he sorted out Sandrine and dealt with the police then he would come back up and get Nino back down to join Alya's family whilst he got Babybug out of there.

He huffed through his lips. Okay first step. Picking up the previously discarded cardigan off the ground and spreading it out so he could lay Babybug on it he proceeded to quickly take off the over size clothes and deftly folded them into a parcel in which the jeans wrapped up all the other items. He had to go and get Nino before he disappeared into the crowds but he also had to make sure that he protected Mari's identity. He knew how important it was to her. There was no way that if Nino saw the trademark clothes, that he wouldn't instantly make the connection like he just had. Sandrine sat down next to the baby with her back to the wall and smiled at him. "Go," she told him, "I promise we will be fine for a couple of minutes until you return."

For a split second he had the smallest doubt in the back of his mind about leaving her behind especially with a stranger but then instantly he shook his head. The door was locked, she couldn't get off the roof and the poor woman was a victim not a criminal. Even when she had been under the spell of the evil akuma she had still only desired to have something that she could cherish and value more than anything in the world. The feeling of sadness and loneliness invaded his thoughts momentarily when he wished that his father would love him the way this woman was prepared to love any baby, but as the tears threatened to prickle at the corner of his eyes he slammed the emotion shut and resolved to just focus on his plan.

Spotting Nino looking like a bit of a fifth wheel to the Cesaire women who were currently fussing over baby Alya, he ducked down into one of the narrower alleyways and proceeded to try to get his attention. After a couple of seconds of glaring at him, and subtly waving in which thankfully no-one else seem to spot him, Nino saw him and went to greet him. He quickly pulled up short and snapped his mouth shut at the superhero cut him off silently warning him to stay quiet but to come to the alley way.

"Chat Noir?" Nino greeted him quietly, a little uncertain why he wanted him down the small dark alleyway.

"Nino right?" Chat asked trying to pretend that he didn't know who his best friend was. "I need your help in a major way. Please can you come with me?"

Nino frowned looking at him in concern but clearly believed that if one of Paris' superhero duo requested your help you stepped up. "Okay dude. Whatever you need."

Stepping forward Chat clasped him firmly around the waist, and positioning the baton to extend to the correct level vaulted them out of the alleyway. Nino yelped, his normal deep voice surprisingly hitting an octave higher than Adrien had ever heard from his relatively smooth friend. Landing relatively gracefully on the rooftop, Nino very quickly pulled himself away from Chat and patted his chest blowing a breath out straightening his hat in a nervous way.

"Dude, please let's not do that again." He muttered, glad his heartbeat was finally calming down. Chat smiled at him crookedly and nodded. He understood. The first time he had vaulted out of his house, he had done so quite fearlessly but still felt the jolt of 'oh shit' course through his body as the baton had connected with the ground and for a minute felt like it was going to either contract back or even snap in half.

"I need your help Nino." He explained, starting to walk them towards Sandrine and Babybug." This lady was akumatised, that's the akuma in the jar."

Nino started as he saw the dark purple blue butterfly fluttering around inside the large jar. "Okay this now makes sense why nothing's changing back. So why hasn't Ladybug done her thing?"

His eyes grew wide as he spotted the lady sitting on the floor next to a blue eyed raven haired baby. His gaze flicked up to Chat who was crouched down next to the couple, "Dude! No way... Is that...?"

"Ladybug." Chat confirmed glancing down his partner. He needed to execute the next part of his plan as smoothly as possible." Nino, I know you're best friends with Adrien Agreste, he's told me on quite a few occasions that you were trustworthy and a good guy."

"You're friends with Adrien?" Nino asked in surprise, considering how many times the model had mentioned that he loved Ladybug he never divulged that he was friends with her feline partner.

"Not so much friends," Chat smiled, "More that I have had to deal with the guy being a target for a lot of Akumas."

"Yeah my best bro sure is popular with the akuma's." Nino nodded laughing, recalling all the times that Adrien had been targeted. It seemed that the poor guy sometimes couldn't catch a break although he never complained when it meant he got thrown in with Ladybug as his saviour.

"Okay, so I trust you." Chat told him getting back to his main point," I need to get Ladybug away safely but I have check in with the police and make sure that Sandrine gets back to her loved ones as soon as possible. I can't be seen with Ladybug because it may make Hawkmoth try to push for an advantage if they realise who she is. Please, I need you to stay up here with her whilst I deal with everything below. Can you do that?"

Nino nodded, "sure dude whatever you need I'm your man."

Chat smiled widely, "thanks Nino."

Turning to Sandrine he held out his hand and smiled encouragingly. "Lets get you back to your husband Sandrine."

With a little trepidation and fear she took Chat's hand and allowed him to wrap his arm around her waist so that he could take her down to the road level with the police. She squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as possible, surpressing the urge to scream as she felt them ascend and then drop quite rapidly, the air whistling past her roughly. She was surprised when they gently, but abruptly, landed on the cobbled street and immediately let go of Chat.

She took a shaky breath, giving him a small nod of confirmation when he asked if she was okay and allowed him to gently move her towards the police.

"Sandrine!" Both Chat and Sandrine turned towards the panicked voice of a man who was hurtling towards them through the crowds. She chocked out a sob on spotting her husband, and met the tall man part of the way, colliding with him in a way that looked almost painful but was mostly just desperate.

"Oh my poor Cherie," He whispered lovingly and held her tightly as she started sobbing hysterically apologising for everything that she had put everyone through. He was consoling her, kissing her gently and rubbing the tears away talking over her incoherent apologies, and sobs trying to calm her down. In spite of himself Chat felt tears prickle at the edge of his eyes again, and turned his face away from the very private moment between the husband and wife, feeling like he was witnessing a heartbreak that was not meant to be seen by others.

He started to look for police officer Raincomprix to discuss how they were to proceed, before spotting him making his way towards him. Before he could acknowledge the police officer, someone touched his elbow and he found himself turning to find the couple standing next to him.

"Thank you Chat Noir, I don't know how I could ever thank you for saving my wife and bringing her back to me," he told Chat earnestly, kissing Sandrine on her temple who was clinging onto her husband as if her life depended on it.

"Please there is nothing to thank me for. I am very glad that she is safe now with you and truly sorry that she was victimised by Hawkmoth." Chat told him, nodding and smiling softly at the couple, "I will speak to officer Raincomprix and explain what happened, please just get yourselves home now and take care of each other."

Sandrine looked at Chat for another minute, as if she wanted to say something further but he shook his head at her gently, and urged her to go with her husband who looked slightly confused at his wife's reluctance to leave. "Please just go home and take care of yourself." He repeated softly," I promise everything will return to normal soon."

She nodded reluctantly thanking him again and allowed her husband to pull her away. Chat sighed as Officer Raincomprix finally made it over to him, with an glowering look on his face watching the couple walk away from the scene.

"Was that the akumatised victim? And is she leaving without being checked over or questioned?" He demanded, glaring at Chat.

"Yes, she is," Chat replied firmly, standing straighter bringing his chin up in defiance to the police officer's harsh tone. "I told her that I would report to you about what happened today and told her husband to take her home."

"That's not your call to make." Raincomprix growled. It had always irked him that the superhero duo had always seem to act above the law, although Ladybug was definitely the more placating of the two. He had dealt with them now for the last four years and no matter how much people still speculated about the two heroes and the fact that no-one knew their true identities, there was no mistaking that they were still barely adults even now. Having spent quite a few years having to take orders from a pair of teenagers had always rubbed him up the wrong way, especially as he had no choice to defer to them as they always managed to save the city.

"I made it my call _officer_." Chat replied steadfastly refusing to give any ground. "That lady was akumatized by Hawkmoth because she has found out that she cannot have children. Hence the reason why she was turning people into babies," he waved around the general vicinity at the all the people still being processed through the makeshift system. "She has dealt with enough trauma today, like any akuma victim her actions are not hers. She needed her husband and she needed to get home. The last thing she needed was to be interrogated after such a harrowing experience."

Raincomprix glared at Chat for a couple more moments, then huffed angrily waving his hand dismissively to concede although he was clearly not happy about it.

"Fine. Now explain to me why nothing has been reversed by Ladybug?" He asked scowling at the clear damage that had been reeked and the fact that there were about thirty adults who were currently wearing nappies.

Chat let down his hackles slightly, "Ladybug was unable to reverse the damage as usual straight away, she is currently de-transformed and recharging so that she can deal with the aftermath." He replied coolly, " Hopefully everything will be reversed as soon as possible."

"We don't know that it can be done straight away so for now though officer," Chat continued, "we need you to keep doing what you have been doing. Arrange for the citizens who have been turned to remain safely with loved ones and wait for further instructions. I-, I mean, _we _will endeavour to get everything sorted as soon as possible. If there's anything further that needs to be done we will contact you and any further information or updates will be posted to the Ladyblog."

"Are you serious?" He almost shouted in disbelief his eyes bulging slightly, "We can't just-"

"It's the best that we can do at the moment." Chat cut him off already feeling that he had left Babybug too long and needing to return to her as soon as possible. He sighed heavily, but carried on in a more genial tone," Officer, I promise we will resolve this as soon as possible and I _will_ keep you updated but I can't give you anything more concrete than that at the moment. Ba- Ladybug and I need to formulate a plan and we can only do that once we have regrouped properly."

"I have to go to meet Ladybug," Chat informed him removing the baton from his belt once again, signifying that the conversation was at an end with the officer and waited a beat, seeing if Raincomprix wanted to discuss this further. The officer clearly didn't want him to leave, but he could see that he had to allow Chat to return to Ladybug so that he could get this mess sorted out as soon as possible. Nodding curtly, he turned on his heel and marched over to his fellow officers effectively dismissing Chat.

With a sigh Chat shook his head feeling tired already from this morning and wanting more than anything just to get home to his peaceful apartment. He rallied himself and extending the baton, automatically calculating his trajectory to get him airborne to the rooftop, he mused over the next step of his plan.

_Okay,_ _Step two. Looking after a baby and figuring out how to reverse all this mess. Looking after her will actually be really cool. And I've always wanted to be a stay at home dad. She's just a little bundle of cuteness. Honestly, how hard can it be? It'll be fun._

LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN

Okay so sorry for the extra long chapters but I kind of wanted to set up the situation and from now we get to I hope the funnier, more lighthearted parts where Adrien throws himself wholeheartedly into looking after Mari, but has a lot to learn about babies. With Plagg... well Plagg being just _Plagg_.

I am still writing and revising the 3rd chapter so hopefully it will be with you this weekend. Once again thanks so much for any feedback, favs and follows :) xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chat finally landed on the rooftop where he had left his two best friends. He had to fight really hard to suppress a laugh as he caught sight of Nino uncomfortably holding Babybug on his lap as she happily chomped on the flat peak of his signature red baseball cap. He wasn't sure why it surprised him so much that his friend who he had never seen without the hat, had such wild curly hair residing under it.

"Dude," He greeted the superhero clearly disgruntled, "she started crying and when I picked her up she just kept reaching for my hat, she wouldn't stop squawking til I handed it over."

"Little dudette has serious lung power man." He tugged gently on the hat trying to remove it from the vice like grip of her chubby hands, and she glared at him in a way that reminded Chat forcibly of the adult Ladybug.

Chat laughed, and hunkering down picked up the baby from his friends lap. He smiled softly at the baby and gently prised the hat out of her hand, which surprisingly after a couple of seconds of contemplating her feline friend she relinquished it, allowing Chat to hand it back.

Taking his hat back, and quickly surveying the damage with dismay, he muttered, " bleugh man, serious droolage damage."

Chat knew that Nino wasn't really that mad just a little grossed out, although he wasn't overly fond of babies in general he knew that he had a soft spot for his little tearaway brother Chris and had often babysat for his parents over the years. Chris was now coming up to ten years old and in essence although not as cool headed as his adult older brother, he had started to outgrow the slightly obnoxious phase that had seen him akumatised when he was younger.

"Nino, thank you so much for your help." Chat told him earnestly switching the baby to his other arm as the bell on his collar was clearly attracting her attention."I've managed to square everything with the police and can now return you back to your family."

"No problems dude glad I could help but er, if it's okay I can make my own way. I'll just use the stairs." He told Chat waving over to the fire exit, with no intention of travelling by baton again. He didn't think his stomach could handle the journey down the 5 storey building, having already nearly lost his breakfast earlier being scaled up it.

Chat nodded understanding his friends trepidation and then looking a little awkward he realised, looking at what he had to carry, had to ask his friend for another favour. "Erm Nino? I'm sorry to ask but do you think I could possibly borrow your bag? Just for now."

Nino turned and looked at him in surprise but realised quickly taking in the akuma jar, pile of clothes and baby that there was no way Chat was going to be able to carry everything in his current predicament. He looked a little reluctant at first but then to Adrien's relief he nodded and hunkered down to the floor to empty out the large yellow record bag. Taking out his school books, phone and bottle of water he cradled them in the crook of his arm and set the bag down on the floor.

"Thank you, I'll get it back to you." Chat smiled gratefully, and putting Babybug down next to the bag, walked over to fire exit door. Nino watched in fascination as Chat called the Cataclysm power and touched the locking mechanism making it crumble to dust. Almost instantly the ring on his finger beeped signifying the countdown to his de-transformation. The door swung open with the smallest of nudges and Nino stood before the feline hero.

"Good luck man," He offered, looking over his shoulder and smiling down at the baby if a little warily. "I think you're going to need it."

Huffing a laugh, Chat nodded in agreement, "I think you're right. But I will sort this out as soon as possible and we will get, um, Alya? The ladyblogger?" Nino nodded his confirmation, " yeah we'll get her back to normal as soon as possible." It was the only reassurance he could offer at this moment, even if it was a little vague.

"I have faith dude. Just do what you do. Alya's safe with me and her family." He replied confidently, before descending into the softly lit stairwell and leaving the superhero behind on the rooftop to transform back. Chat waited a couple of minutes, sitting next to the baby and listening to the ring counting down, before looking over the edge of roof. He spotted Nino standing with the Cesaire women on the ground floor, and he finally let out a breath of relief out he hadn't realised he had been holding. With only a minute or so to go, he proceeded to pack the things into the bag, securing the straps down as tightly as possible and picking up Babybug he moved into the stairwell and pulled the door closed.

The transformation wore off in a flash of sparkling vibrant green, and he finally sat down on the small platform with the baby on the his lap watching the kwami reappear.

"Well... this is a first." Plagg greeted him in his usual sarcastic manner floating just in front of him. Without replying Adrien reached into his pocket and handed the black cat a large chunk of Camembert.

"Has this happened before?" He asked seriously cutting to the chase. He looked a little disconcerted as the kwami slowly floated to floor in front of him, thoughtfully chomping on the cheese instead of engulfing it in one large bite and he knew that the uncharacteristic quietness was foreboding in it's own right.

"Not that I remember," He replied after a moment having finally devoured his cheese, watching the baby drool in mild disgust. Adrien laughed in spite of himself thinking that it was funny that the god of destruction found a baby drooling in his presence disgusting. Especially considering that he had had to deal with the most foul smelling cheese for the past four years since he became Chat Noir.

"Okay." He sighed, quickly dismissing the line of questioning in favour of having to figure out first and foremost what had to be done before he even thought of leaving the stairwell. He had hoped that speaking to Plagg for any past information would help him resolve their situation but it was immediately quashed as it seemed that Plagg hadn't dealt with anything like this before. So next plan of action. "If this is a first for you then I think our only option is to speak to Master Fu about what we are going to do."

Plagg shrugged in acquiescence, "Okay Kid. What about the baby? Now you know who she is are you going to take her home and explain to the 'rentals what happened?"

Adrien shook his head, "No can do. Don't you remember? They're away visiting Sabine's great aunt in China. They're not back until a week on Wednesday."

With the blank stare Plagg was giving him, clearly he had been either zoning out of his conversations with Mari on the topic or probably, as he was normally wont to do, sleeping in his pocket.

"The only other person I would trust with her would be Alya and she's been turned into a baby herself." Adrien explained hesitantly. Plagg got the distinct impression that Adrien actually _wanted_ to look after the baby himself if there wasn't an immediate way to reverting everything back.

He felt sorry for the kid. Even though he was 18 now and he had managed to loosen his father's hold a little by moving out and partially retiring from the modelling world, he was still fundamentally that lonely 14 year old kid that he had met when he was first chosen to be Chat Noir. He had always found social interactions hard, getting better at social situations with the help of his three school friends help but never had the confidence or self esteem to venture past those friendships. He still truly believed that aside from Ladybug, Nino, Alya and Marinette who were his constants no one would care about him just for him. And he clung to them with the ferocity of a drowning man. He was just so desperate for any affection or love, and the abundance that he received from his closest friends was what sustained him. The interactions with Ladybug after patrols was what pulled him through being alone in his apartment at night.

Plagg frowned at the baby in contemplation. He wasn't a hundred percent sure that his chosen had a clue as to what he was doing and was even capable of looking after a baby. A couple of his previous Chat Noir's had had their own kittens, those experiences had been eyeopening to say the least but then so had the unconditional love that had flowed between the parent and child. He had a bad feeling that his kitten was going to get badly hurt by this. When they finally manage to get everything back to normal would the bug be grateful for the devotion that he had shown by looking after her in her most vulnerable state or would she be so freaked out that Chat had actually changed her nappies and burped her that she pushed him away in anger? His guess would be the latter considering how stoic she was about maintaining their professional fronts in public. Even after four years of friendship she still only allowed a modicum of personal details to be discussed between them but never anything that would give away their identities.

For once he sincerely hoped that the doubts he had about Master Fu having an easy fix for this situation were wrong. If Master Fu could get Ladybug back without the need for Adrien having to step up to looking after her as a baby then all the better for everyone involved even if his chosen was disappointed that he would miss out on an opportunity to look after her as he clearly hoped.

"Okay Kid let's get her to Master Fu." Plagg finally agreed realising that whilst he had been contemplating the potential fall out of the situation, Adrien himself had been caught up in his own musings.

Adrien had been trying to logistically figure out how to get her out of their current situation in the safest and most discreet way possible. If he transformed back into Chat to get there he would have the advantage of being quicker than in his civilian form but as confident as he was with transporting with his baton the thought of carrying her in his arms as he did so made him feel uncomfortable. He had to weigh the pros and cons as to whether it would be preferable to be seen as Chat or Adrien carrying a baby.

He groaned in frustration thinking about the possibility of his father finding out through social media that he was caught holding a baby and buying baby supplies. When he had turned eighteen and started to attend university to study business and fashion he had managed to get his father to allow him to step back from full time modelling and was no longer the face of Agreste, so he could concentrate on his studies. However, he still did the odd modelling contracts to earn money and he was still very recognisable on social media. His fan base had not diminished so much that he could completely freely do as he pleased, and he was still on occasion mobbed by fan girls and of course Wayhem. His father would demand to know who she was and why Adrien of all people would feel compelled to look after her himself rather than passing her off to someone else more suitable.

Chewing on his lip in contemplation, he shook his head and accepted that he may have to travel as Chat after all but how in the hell was he going to do it?

"You know I have had girl kittens before." Plagg volunteered rather vaguely, peering at him, his luminescent green eyes more prominent in the darker stairwell. Adrien looked at him in slight alarm.

"Idiot. I don't mean I am an absent father, I mean some of my _chosen_ have been girls." He huffed clarifying and rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Gertrude was pregnant and had her baby when she was still in commission."

"How?!" Adrien exclaimed in surprised horror at the thought of dealing with holding a baby whilst doing a cataclysm in battle, and if he was honest in mild relief that there weren't mini Plagg's roaming around unchecked in the world. "Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"Well the suit adapted itself to protect her and the baby. She had no choice really it was during World War Two in Germany and she had to fight just to survive." He explained with a little sadness, "She was Jewish. She was too scared to leave her child with anyone."

"Oh. wow. Poor woman." was the only way that Adrien could reply understanding that Plagg was talking about the Holocaust.

He could see that Plagg didn't want to discuss that particular situation any further but was obviously trying to suggest that his suit may be able to help him the way it had Gertrude. "Yeah kid. When she had the baby in a sling strapped to her front the suit would wrap itself to protect the kid. That's what I'm getting at."

"Okay," Adrien nodded a little absently, trying to grasp the idea." Okay. So if I use the cardigan to tie her round my middle and transform she will... er..."

"She'll become encompassed by the suit and protected." Plagg confirmed, finishing off the second piece of cheese that Adrien had handed him out of his pocket.

Adrien quickly scanned over the baby and the large cardigan trying to figure out if he could wrap it in a way that would secure her to his torso. He felt a little better, if still nervous, about transporting her as Chat but argued with himself that in his hero form it would only take him a couple of minutes. As Adrien it was a good ten minute walk and the likelihood of not being spotted at all was pretty remote.

Gently lying her down, he looked at the long cardigan that swamped her plump little frame and tried to envisage some way of creating a harness out of it. He realised that if he took the ends of the arms and tied them in a knot together it would create a sling he could place over his neck so her arms would be in essence around his neck. Then if he took the bottom corners of the cardigan and knotted them together around his ribs then he would in essence have a make shift sling that would cradle her like a little monkey. He shucked out of his white shirt throwing it on top of the bag so that he was wearing just his black t-shirt, he proceeded to knot the cardigan in its respective places and attach her to himself, with his forearm cradling her under the nappy.

Plagg watched in interest, and nodded once he had completed the job. It was haphazard at best but once he was transformed she would stay securely against his torso. "Ready?"

Adrien nodded nervously, and called for his transformation. As the glow encompassed him once more, he looked down at the baby wondering if she was feeling the same rush over her skin as he usually did and sighed in relief when it was completed that she wasn't crying. His suit had morphed slightly to allocate room for the baby. Her head was pushed against his chest but not in a way that looked claustrophobic, more as if it was simply supported and encased securely.

Still feeling a little nervous about what he was about to do, he quickly picked up the bag slinging across his back and stuffed the white shirt into the side pocket not really caring if it was creased. Extending his baton, he paused for a minute on the rooftop edge he resolved to just to get to Master Fu and vaulted off the building to the nearest rooftop. Having cleared it with relative ease, he struck out with more confidence but just for once decided to refrain from doing his usual acrobatics.

LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN

Keeping low on the rooftop overlooking Master Fu's massage parlour, Chat scaled down into the small alley way that lead to the side door he had been to on numerous occasions, and dropped his transformation carefully supporting the bundle against his chest before doing so just in case she slipped out of the sling. When the green sparkles had all dispersed, he looked down to see that those big bluebell eyes were watching him and she was safe. Gently taking the cardigan arms from around his neck he settled her back onto his arm and knocked on the side door of the building.

Letting himself in, he ventured passed the sparsely decorated halls into the main room that housed the master and the gramophone behind him with the miraculous ornaments.

"Chat Noir, " he greeted Adrien, then smiled softly at the baby, " And of course Baby Ladybug."

Adrien looked at his master in surprise and a rising panic in his chest." You already knew? Was it on the news?"

"No my young friend," the master answered genially, " The kwami's have sensed the er, shall we say _shift_ in the distribution of powers, in the universe and have appraised me. I of course then saw the news about the akuma's granted power and the fact that she has been vanquished but nothing has reverted back to how it was. What does that famous detective say? Elementary."

Adrien nodded in understanding, settling himself down on his knees and disentangling Babybug from his chest so she could sit on the futon between them. He then took the jar which housed the shimmering deep purple butterfly out of the bag. Master Fu picked up the jar and inspected it for a couple of minutes. It really was beautiful, even more so than in its natural purified white state, however he knew that in this form it was highly dangerous.

"Is this an ordinary jar or a lucky charm?" He asked finally setting it down on the other end of the futon away from the three of them.

"It was the last thing she managed to do before she got hit," Adrien replied a little worriedly as the akuma continued to beat its wings against the glass edges of the jar. He had seen first hand what releasing it without purifying it first could do and really didn't want to be in that circumstance again especially with Babybug temporarily out of commission.

Master Fu looked a little relieved at his answer, "then we need not worry for now. The jar is protected by Tikki's magic so we are a little reassured that it is a lot sturdier than a normal jar. However, I would not wish to take any chances and prolong the jar's exposure to the akuma for longer than we need to."

Adrien was relieved to hear the Masters theory and that it was at least one less immediate worry that they had to deal with. Not that anyone wanted this situation to last longer than was necessary. "So how do we resolve this?"

"Ahh now that is the question Adrien," Master Fu replied simply, "There is only one way and that is for you to transform using the Ladybug miraculous."

Adrien brow furrowed as he frowned at the elderly Chinese master. "But my ears aren't pierced," he pointed out and then asked in confusion, "There are two other _women _miraculous holders. Rena Rouge and Queen Bee. Can't either of them do it?"

He didn't know who Rena Rouge was but he knew that Chloe would jump at the chance of becoming Ladybug even if it was just a one off experience. He saw Master Fu, Wayzz and Plagg visibly wince at his suggestion. Although he hated to admit it, he knew why they reacted that way to his question. Despite the fact that Chloe was his friend, and he had defended her many times, the thought of her having the Ladybug Miraculous also made him feel a little uneasy as well.

Master Fu shook his head and held up his hand to signal for Adrien to wait for him, raising himself from his kneeling position at the edge of the futon. Adrien watched as he retrieved the old gramophone that housed the miraculous from the sideboard, then proceeded to enter the code to unlock the mechanism. Adrien watched in interest as the box rotated to display the various platforms on which the array of Miraculous pieces were stored. He had to hold Babybug back in her sitting position with his hands around her middle as she lunged forward in an attempt to grab at the shiny ornaments in front of her. The resulting pout that she gave him was nothing short of adorable.

"Adrien, the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous were the first kwami's created and are in essence the yin and yang representatives of the entire order," He explained pointing to the upper shelf of the box where the small raised platform that would usually house the jewellery remained empty.

"The Guardian chooses the holders, the _chosen_, in line with the morals and values that the Miraculous is meant to represent. They are the only ones that are specifically allocated in a way that the holders either have to relinquish them willingly or in death."

Adrien listened intently, unaware that Plagg was hovering near by scowling. Plagg knew where this was going, he had suspected that there wasn't going to be an easy fix and this confirmed it but he wished he had been wrong.

"The holders of the other various kwami's, even ones as powerful as Wayzz, can be interchanged," he carried on, ignoring Plagg huffing over his chosen's shoulder, "and can even share holders."

Adrien raised his eyebrows in surprise, " So two people can share a kwami? Like a job share?"

Master Fu chuckled good-naturedly, "yes in essence and that has been known to happen. And in some instances a holder has been able to wield two separate kwami's although not at the same time whilst fighting. Like the three heroes that in dire times aid you and Ladybug, they can be allocated in a way that it is only temporary and changed to another holder if the need arises."

"An example of this is Wayzz who is Carapace's kwami, but he is also mine." He told Adrien, holding out his wrist to indicate the miraculous bracelet.

"Unfortunately, in this case it can only be you that wields the Ladybug miraculous as you and Ladybug are the chosen two. The yin and yang who are interconnected, the halves of the circle that create a whole, it cannot be broken by an interloper but at the same time cannot be broken by the chosen within it. As we know if the balance is fractured and the two miraculous are combined especially by someone who is not chosen, it would be a disastrous result for the universe."

Adrien sat a little overwhelmed at the amount of information he had been given. "So I can _technically _switch kwami's with Ma-Ladybug but I couldn't give my ring away to another or ask them to be Chat Noir in my stead?"

"Exactly." Master Fu replied pleased that Adrien had understood so easily.

Adrien dry rubbed his face with his hand and bit his lip in worry. "My father will kill me if I have my ears pierced."

Master Fu looked at him in slight bemusement and nodded in understanding. "I understand that you are still very much under the control and pressure that your father exerts over you," before asking, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Adrien blinked mildly at the elderly man, having been provided with quite a lot of information within seconds, then accepting his rather random although accurate reason for being reluctant to have his ears pierced, he was a little thrown off by the non-chalant question. "Erm... yes please?"

The man smiled softly at him and proceeded to shuffle off to his little adjoining kitchen. Adrien could hear him clinking about and shaking his head he started to wonder what he was going to do. He would have to get his ears pierced in order to use the earrings, and in truth the reason he gave was legitimate, his father would go ballistic if Adrien did anything that was considered so rebellious even though technically he was an adult. However, it wasn't actually the real reason he had felt his heart sink when the Master had told him that the only way to reverse it would be him taking the Ladybug miraculous. One thing, that even his father didn't know, was that he was actually afraid of needles. He had over the years been subjected to health tests, however the blood tests had been minimal because of his diet and health regime he was in essence in the pinnacle of fitness so the family physician and dietitian had always sung his praises to his father. And obviously, had taken credit for the boy's maintenance of his health.

He could count on one hand the amount of times he had been subjected to blood tests, however petrified he had been at the time he had kept his countenance for fear of his fathers reprimands and more so, his disappointment. He shuddered a little at the thought of the programs he had watched, and books that he had read, in his youth of girls allowing their friends to pierce their ears at a sleepover with nothing more than a needle and small chunks of ice.

"You okay Kid?" Plagg looked over his chosen with worry laced in his tone. He looked quite pale despite having what his fan girls described as perfect tanned skin.

"Er Plagg, I'm kinda scared of erm..." Adrien wanted to confess to his kwami but he had a feeling that he would never hear the end of the tormenting he would get.

"Needles? Yeah Kid I know." Plagg replied softly as Adrien looked at him in surprise. "I remember the last time you had to have blood test a couple of years ago, you looked like you weren't bothered but you forget that I sit in your pocket. I heard your heart skyrocketing and felt you sweating through your tee shirt."

Adrien paused for a moment looking at Plagg, "But you never..."

"Laughed my ass of you?" Plagg countered amused, throwing him a smirk and shrugging his tiny little shoulders, "Na, I figured you already had a bad enough day."

"Aww I knew you secretly cared," he laughed softly, reaching to scratch the cat behind his ear and smiling when the kwami purred slightly at the affectionate petting. He immediately floated out reach as they heard the Master clinking back with the old traditional set of cups and teapot on a tray. There was also a plate of croissants and a small tumbler of water.

"Thank you," Adrien accepted the proffered tea, enjoying the smell that wafted softly from the depths of the cup. "I will arrange to get my ears pierced and will look after Babybug in the meantime until I can reverse it."

Master Fu raised his eyebrows, "Babybug?" He mused with a chuckle, "I would strongly suggest that you do not allow her to hear you call her that Chat Noir."

"Er yeah..."Adrien huffed a self conscious laugh as he scratched his neck a little awkwardly when he realised that he had without thought called her Babybug. "Er she probably would kill me. Well, since I call her LB maybe I'll just call her BB instead for now."

"Hmm, yeah cos that's so much better," Plagg retorted back to his normal sarcastic self and was promptly ignored.

"Well, come now little bug (Adrien almost chocked on the sip of tea that he had taken) you must be hungry." Master Fu cooed at her, lifting a croissant from the plate and tearing it into pieces, he offered it to BB who proceeded to chomp with vigour on the pastry using her little toothless gums, and drooling in the process. She smiled at the master and grabbed at the little glass of water that he gently lifted to her mouth so she could take a couple of sips.

Doubt, and a little disappointment at his realisation, suddenly set in Adrien's mind about whether he would be the most suitable person to look after her. Watching the master and baby he could see there was an ease with which he fed her and she accepted that he wasn't so sure he would be able to replicate. He felt a little unsure of himself now, as confidently as he had proclaimed only minutes ago that he would look after her, he hadn't honestly weighed all the options in regards to what was _best for her_ passed dismissing the obvious candidates, her parents and Alya. He had only thought about how he would love the opportunity to look after her. Besides if she had the choice given to her, the choice of being looked after by the Master or her irresponsible partner who would _she_ choose? Adrien was saddened to believe, to _know_, that it wouldn't be Chat.

Master Fu who was clearly enjoying the interaction with the baby, spoke to Adrien without breaking contact with Mari as if he could hear his ward's self-doubts, "I am an old man and I cannot keep up with the demands of a baby, especially with my back the way it is."

He looked over to him and smiled reassuringly, "Adrien do not doubt your ability to look after your friend. You may feel that you are unprepared but which parent doesn't, even when it is their own child? You love her unconditionally, that is all a baby needs my young friend. Unconditional love."

Adrien blushed a brighter red than Ladybug's suit at the mans kind words and nodded drinking his scolding tea a little too quickly.

"Now, "Master Fu wiped the slight grease from the croissants onto a small napkin and proceeded to drink his own tea, "you may leave her for an hour or two with me this afternoon whilst you get your affairs in order. I think I will enjoy her company. We may even both take a little nap in your absence as it seems that she looks a little sleepy."

Adrien looked down at her and could see that the old Master seemed to be correct again. She was indeed sat once again chomping on her hand, her big blue eyes watching the two kwami's floating not far from their masters, however there was a slight droop to the eyelids that gave the impression that she would soon be toppling sideways into slumber.

Adrien replaced his drained cup back on the tray set, and stood in a fluid motion that belied the length of time he had been sat cross legged on the floor. "Thank you master. I will be back as soon as I have managed to get everything sorted."

"Very well Chat," the master replied, "We shall both see you later."

Adrien paused at the door before turning back to him. It had just occurred to him that he hadn't actually admitted to knowing his partners identity. "Er Master," he started a little nervously, " I, accidentally, completely accidentally, found out Ladybugs identity. I know it's my Mari because of her clothes and purse."

Master Fu regarded him for a moment not having missed that he had called her _my _Mari, as Adrien fidgeted at the door unsurely, then asked gently, "And how do you feel about it being Marinette?"

Adrien's smile was enough to confirm what Fu had always believed and knew that he had chosen both of them wisely. He could see that Adrien was elated that one of his best friends was also the woman that he had been in love with for four years, and it was clear as day on his handsome features.

"I could not be happier for the two of you." The master told him smiling warmly, knowing that Chat had been nervous about the reaction of the identities being compromised and he was fully aware that Marinette was still very much in love with both sides of Chat. Nodding in thanks and smiling back at the old man without another word, he stepped through the door and exited out of the building into the alleyway once more.

"Okay Plagg first thing I have to do is go shopping," Adrien outlined blowing out a breath and trying to steady his nerves from having to declare that he knew about Mari. He had figured that he would have been given a rather stern lecture about the procedures rather than a blessing to be happy with his lady. Shaking his head, he tried to get his head back into what he needed to do now. He had to transform back into Chat even if it was only to travel to apartment to collect his car. He would go to Monoprix, where he usually shopped and knew that they had baby stuff, baby food and baby clothes.

"Er Adrien, when the master said to get "affairs in order"I think he meant piercing your ears not going baby clothes shopping." Plagg admonished him with his arms crossed.

"Probably Plagg but then whilst I'm doing that I haven't got a clue what babies need, which I need to get and I also have to get food for us." Adrien countered whipping out his phone to google search quickly about babies and their essential needs., "We'll go shopping first then concentrate on the earrings."

Plagg looked at his chosen uncertainly for a moment too long but then huffed in reluctant agreement to let the argument drop. "Well I can't argue that we're nearly running out of Camambert so okay if you say so let's go shopping."

Typing in to the google search engine Adrien hummed to what Plagg had said not really paying attention. Search: what does a baby need? His eyes widened as the search engine depicted 1,623,659,68 hits to that possible question. Adrien shook his head slightly in bemusement and put his phone away. He needed to go to the supermarket himself and look. He had obviously just not put in the right question, maybe it's wording was just too vague.

_I mean honestly, how much stuff can one little baby need?_

LBCN LBCN LBCN

Hey guys,

Sorry it's taken longer than planned to update. I have actually planned for this chapter to include his discussion with Master Fu plus his first day with BB but it got to about 11,000 words and I realised I would have to cut it in half as it was way too long to post it as one complete chapter.

Anyway, the other half of this which includes his first venture into looking after BB by himself has been already written and will be posted as chapter 4. I just haven't managed to tweak it and check through properly to post it as yet.

I hope you have enjoyed this section and thanks again for the reviews, favourites and follows. I will hopefully have the edited 4th chapter out to you by the weekend.

Thanks

Faye x


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys,

Sorry it's been a while since I updated - I think it was wishful thinking that I was going to have posted this by last weekend. It's been an incredibly long week - usual kids stuff and looking after my in laws, as mama in law has just had a hip replacement so she's recovering at home but needs help with day to day stuff. Any way sorry for the delay - I will try to get the other chapters out faster!

Thanks for your encouraging reviews, favourites and follow requests. A gushing many thanks as well to DevilWolfChild who added me to her community forum recommending for readers to have a look at her fave fan fictions, mine included! It really is such a lovely feeling for your story to be put forward to others as a suggestion for perusal - I'm not finished yet but I hope it lives up to expectations :-)

I have had a couple of reviews in which the reader has suggested about the fact that the reasons for Adrien having to look after BB could easily be resolved i.e the fact that his ears aren't pierced.

Don't worry I'm not going to rant about the fact that it's my story etc as I've seen before. I just wanted to answer as follows.

So one of the reviews was about using the earrings as cuff links then Adrien doesn't have to go through the piercing etc. It actually never occurred to me to do that and it really is a clever idea.

However the premise of my story is to revolve around him dealing with a baby based on my own experiences with my two little monsters and hopefully a lighthearted take on how he would handle it. My way of introducing the argument of not being able to use the miraculous or offer to one of the female members to sort out the situation is maybe full of holes (subject piercing - channelling inner Chat puns there), but for me it is the easiest explanation as to why it wasn't resolved immediately and why Chat ends up looking after her.

What I failed to mention in the earlier A/N was that this whole fic timescale for Adrien is only meant to happen over 48 hours. When I mention about him getting his ears pierced, which we all know takes at least 6-8 weeks recovery before removing the studs, I didn't mean to imply that he would wait for the entire period of that time and leave Paris in a such a state for that length of time!

I also wouldn't subject poor Adrien to being pinned down by Master Fu on his futon and his ears pierced with a needle with just ice to numb it just in order to resolve the issue there and then. This seemed like a little bit of a harsh treatment for my favourite superhero (yes sorry Ladybug unlike most of Paris I prefer Chat Noir to you!) I thought it would be nicer for him to be able to have it done at a proper parlour the next day in hygienic, and shall we say less traumatic, circumstances. Therefore setting the story timeline at only 48 hours.

The other reason why I wanted to have him have his ears pierced properly by a piercing expert is that the next chapter coming up is on the whole ordeal where the guy doing it has a little laugh at the 'gullible famous rich boy's expense'. It gives me a golden opportunity to inject a little humour and for Plagg to have a bit of a field day of teasing at Adrien's expense.

Oh and lastly to the guest that asked about Nino's hair and my fic being an A.U. The characters in my story are 18 now so it is a slight A.U as I have aged them up and put them in an adult situation. Because of that their appearances have changed but only in accordance with them now being adults rather than young teenagers. Descriptions of the characters and the way their looks have changed since their adolescence will be reflected by other characters as we progress.

Anyway sorry for the long winded explanations and thoughts - I hope it answers some questions. By all means pm if you want to chat further.

Thanks

Faye x

LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN

_Jesus fucking Christ_ how much stuff does a baby need?!

Adrien looked at the pile of boxes next to his kitchen island and at the three full shopping bags on the counter, and winced slightly. Maybe he had gone a little overboard but Rene at Monoprix had been so helpful when he had explained that his friend had been turned into a baby as a result of the Akuma attack that today he couldn't help taking her much needed offer of being a personal shopper for him. He had nervously approached Rene for help, she had introduced herself immediately and in a rather motherly fashion that he had taken to, had told him that she had three boys, a four year old and twin toddlers.

He had felt extremely sheepish explaining that he didn't actually know BB's age when asked but was about "so big", indicating her size with his hands apart in front of him. He had advised that he knew she wasn't a newborn as she could sit up by herself and seemed to be always trying to grab stuff. She had looked at him a little in bemusement, then after a couple of moments of thought had taken him to the book aisle. Going to the baby and toddler advice books they had flicked through a couple of the tomes that indicated milestones and sported glossy pictures of babies at each stage. By a process of deduction they had figured that she was anywhere between 7 to 9 months.

She had then diligently explained the processes of sterilising and making up formula bottles, which products were the best in her opinion and the importance of the bedtime routine. At first he had been wary of her long list of must haves for a baby suspecting that she would know who he was and exploit his wealth for her own gain, but then she had proceeded to dismiss most of the expensive brands on each of the products providing the information through her own tried and tested experience. She had also explained why the ones she had suggested had been the best option for her and her children. It had been an enlightening, and if he was honest thoroughly exhausting, two hours of shopping. The kind woman had also arranged for the larger items to be delivered to his address as there was no way he was going to fit it all in his small Ford even with the back seats down.

"Mmm... just a question Kid you aren't actually thinking of keeping this baby permanently are you?" Plagg asked in slight disbelief seeing the large pile for the first time. He had only just re-emerged from Adrien's inside pocket when the delivery guy had dropped off the shipment, wishing him luck before heading out of the door.

"What? No! Of course not. This is only the um essentials she needs." Adrien replied weakly, then grimaced as he remembered the earlier phone call to the tattoo parlour he had made. "Besides I'm booked in to have my ears pierced tomorrow lunch time so this will be all done just after."

"Essentials huh?" Plagg asked unconvinced as his luminescent green eyes raked over the large box of nappies and wet wipes, two tubs of formula, the bottle steriliser, two packs of baby bottles, high chair, the cot and the stroller. That was just part of the pile of boxes that he could see, the various sizes and glossy pictures gleaming in the ambience of the soft kitchen light. There was also a car seat next to the door that had already been unpacked at the supermarket and put in his car so that she was safe to transport when he picked her up from Master Fu's.

"So much for only needing unconditional love," he muttered snarkily at Master Fu's earlier advice and raising his eyebrow at his chosen he commented further, "You know I think that woman that helped you worked on commission."

"No Plagg, Rene really helped me and had exactly the kind of information I needed," He insisted defending the woman he dubbed his supermarket baby oracle. "Besides I also had to get some food in for us, including your Camembert."

"Oh yeah well you do have point, that one shopping bag does seem to make the pile look that much bigger," he replied sarcastically as he indicated with his little arms to the small carrier bag of food sitting separately from the baby things on the counter.

"Okay so maybe I didn't have to buy _so_ many clothes for just a day or two but there was so much to chose from..." he acquiesced blushing slightly as he remembered how that had been his favourite part of the shopping trip and had taken a least half of the time they had been in vast supermarket complex. He had chosen the cutest little dresses and onesies as well as the bibs, muslins, and these adorable little gold ballet shoes that embarrassingly almost made him squeal involuntarily in a way that rivalled some of his own fan girls and of course Wayhem. He had changed her out of the long pink cardigan at Master Fu's into his favourite out of all the outfits he had chosen. As he had predicted, the blue dress was the perfect match for her bluebell eyes paired with the little golden slippers and a blue soft ribbon hairband to finish the look she just looked absolutely adorable.

Looking away from her and over his purchases he chewed on his lip a little worriedly. He wasn't bothered about the money, although - and he cringed as he thought about it - he had spent nearly six hundred euros that day. He had made enough of a nest egg for himself from the age of 16 when he had started to look realistically at what he wanted to do with his future and moving out had been his main goal. He had never been a spendthrift in any way, having everything his heart desires so casually thrown at him in lieu of his fathers love but he had become sensible with money very early.

He had, without his fathers knowledge, opened a savings account and had started diligently allocating a portion of his allowance, as well as extra modelling jobs that he was paid for, into it with intention of having it there available should his father try to cut him off to deter him from moving out. Luckily, his father had been supportive, albeit marginally and reluctantly, and had not only allowed him to move out without protest but also had started to give him the money from the modelling he did part time to sustain his lifestyle.

Adrien had realised early on that he didn't want luxury, he simply wanted a modest and very comfortable living space that was truly a home unlike the Agrest mansion. He had chosen a moderate two bedroom apartment whose only true luxury was the small balcony and wonderful view of Paris that it offered. The money that was left over, that his father had expected him to spend to attain an abode that was on par with the mansion, was saved. Adrien had actually decorated the place with the Dupain-Chengs comfortable and friendly home in mind, thinking of the times he had felt so comfortable there, and he loved it. The decor was neutral and uncluttered but the furniture was homely and comfortable. Like the Dupain-Chengs one specific area that was in line of sight to the sofa had a large dresser that boasted many photo frames and personal mementos. He had even commissioned Mari to do the throw cushions in her wonderful unique style for his sofa.

He loved his home, not apartment, his _home_. In the short time span of less than a year it was already filled with the wonderful memories of movie nights and sleepovers with his friends, the multiple times he and Mari had sat together at the coffee table with books out cramming for an exam or doing a project together, chilling out with Plagg snoring next to him on his plush sofa whilst watching the tv or reading. His only other wish, that he could bring Ladybug here and spend time with her doing whatever they wanted without the masks had suddenly come true. Maybe not in the way he had hoped considering she was blubbering away blowing raspberries at this moment whilst nestled against him but you know baby steps._ Literally_.

And there it was. As he allowed his mind to wander over his home his thought reverted back to Marinette. Marinette was Ladybug. The woman that he had loved for the last four years was his beautiful, creative and slightly clumsy best friend. In the last year they had become best friends as they had embarked on the same course at university together, her stuttering nervousness had finally waned since they had started hanging out together almost every day since last September and he had been able to finally enjoy the same type of funny and playful conversations that he had witnessed she had with other people. She had seemed to accept that he was just a normal guy even if he was the son of Gabriel Agreste. The internship had helped her overcome that impression and she had become more relaxed around him. And now to know that she was his best friend in and out of the suit it made him giddy and if he thought possible love her more. It also made him painfully aware of how much of a moron he was for not seeing it sooner. He just hoped that when she found out that he was her goofy, punning feline best friend that she would accept him for both his sides of the mask as readily as he had accepted her identity.

His thoughts were interrupted by a muffled music that seemed to be coming from Nino's book bag. _Mari's phone_. He cursed himself as he realised that he would have to explain to other people why he had her phone in his possession. Scrambling to get hold of the phone before it cut off he looked at the screen and realised it was Nino. Of course he would call Mari to let her know what had happened to her best friend that morning.

"Hey Nino," he answered breezily although his brain was flying through the excuses he could come up with to explain why he had Mari's phone and where she was going to be for the next couple of days. His brain not being very helpful at the moment seemed to freeze and he prayed that he could just make something up on the spot without Nino thinking that he was lying through his teeth.

"Hey dude. Is Mari there?" Nino asked after a beat of surprise at his answering her phone, but he then seemed to speak to him normally. Adrien concluded that Nino thought he was answering on her behalf because she was there studying or hanging out. In fairness they did that a lot so maybe it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility that he would answer her phone at her request if she was busy in the kitchen. Or possibly leave her phone at his place by mistake. He blew out a breath he had been holding. Maybe he could work around this after all without raising too many suspicions.

"Hey bro, no she isn't. She left her phone here this morning after our lecture by mistake." He lied a little too easily, making the discomfort in his stomach amplify with every word.

"Aw crap man. I need to find Mari, do you know where she is?" Nino replied quietly.

"Sorry dude. She's actually with my er dad," he almost stumbled and prayed that Nino hadn't picked up on it, but he also realised his mistake. His dad was currently at home in Paris and a desperate Nino trying to get hold of Mari would mean him approaching the Agreste mansion or his offices in the central plaza in town to find her. Natalie had informed him only the day before that his dad would be flying to Milan on Tuesday, the day before the fashion show. He now had a plausible excuse come to him like lightning and he almost laughed in relief.

"Er yeah she's actually with my dad's_ team_ he asked her to go to Milan to help them when one of the young designers fell through this morning ahead of his arrival on Tuesday." He told him aware that he was starting to ramble a little but ploughed on, "she was so excited for the opportunity that she hightailed it out of here so fast so she could pack and catch the flight that she left her phone behind on the kitchen side."

His explanation was met with another beat of silence, which Adrien prayed wasn't his friend looking down the phone at him in disbelief. He was grimacing as he waited for his friend to reply.

"Well it does sound like something she would do," he conceded huffing in frustration, Adrien sagged in relief nodding absently at his comment even though Nino couldn't see him.

"Yeah she was really flustered when she called me from the pay phone at the airport but she had to board then and there, so she didn't have much choice." He added to ground the lie a little more, and making sure that he added a little of his own frustration that he would usually reserve for when speaking of his father's high handed ways. "The plane was leaving around lunch time so my dad barely gave her an hours or two notice to get her stuff together and at the airport to join the team."

"Well there's no surprise," Nino replied shaking his head at his father's typical behaviour and attitude. He was used to everyone jumping at his directions however unreasonable they were. It wasn't surprising that he had expected Mari to jump at the chance of working with his team in a professional capacity knowing where her ambitions lay for her future, and in fairness she had earned his respect, and her talent had caught his professional eye by winning countless fashion competitions. After her refusal to follow Audrey Burgous to New York he had offered her an internship with his team at the age of 16 which she had completed successfully. He had her clearly marked for offering her job on completion of her studies. However, Nino and the senior Agreste had never seen eye to eye on the strict and almost abusive treatment of his only son when they had become friends.

"So how do we contact her?" He asked in resignation.

"She said she would call me tonight." Adrien told him before adding," Is something wrong? Do you want me to pass her a message?"

"Yeah dude. Well, it's not great but we're all okay. Alya was hit by the akuma today and turned into a baby." He confessed.

"Oh my God, is she alright?" Adrien exclaimed he hoped in a convincing manner. As Chat Noir he already knew this, as Adrien he had to pretend to be clueless.

"Yeah, don't worry man she's good, her mum and Nora are looking after her, they've let me stay over but I thought Mari should know as well." Nino explained. Adrien winced as BB at that moment decided to try to grab for Plagg who was floating nearby listening to the conversation in interest and almost dropped the phone from his shoulder as he lunged to stop her from flying out of his arms. Juggling the baby and the phone he prayed that the former would continue to stay quiet so that Nino wouldn't suspect anything.

"I seriously hope Ladybug gets everything reversed back as soon as possible." He grumbled quietly, "Babies are seriously hard work and dude you have no idea what I have seen in the last couple of hours." Adrien could almost feel Nino shuddering down the phone and wondered what could have possibly affected his usually chilled out friend so badly. BB had been perfect so far. Then again he figured where Alya was naturally a real firecracker maybe those traits translated into a nightmare baby. He was thankful that Mari was so naturally sweet that she seemed to be a placid baby.

"Okay well when she calls me from Milan I will let her know," Adrien tried to end the call as soon as possible before his secret was outed to his best friend who would insist on all the details. There would be awkward questions as to why he hadn't informed anyone yet of their predicament.

"Yeah, thanks dude," Nino said absently. "Listen I know we planned to hang out tonight but I really need to stay here if we could take a rain check?"

Adrien could have kissed his friend, considering he had completely forgotten that he had actually invited the four of them to hang out with each other for a movie night and takeaway. If Alya hadn't been turned into a baby the couple may have turned up to his apartment tonight and then he would have really been up shit creek. He shuddered himself at the thought of how Alya would have ripped him to pieces over it. She was scary when she was pissed.

"Yeah man, not a problem," he answered lightly and with some relief, placating his worried friend. "Seriously we can do that any time, Alya is definitely the priority now and you should stay with her. I'll let Mari know as soon as she calls."

"Thanks bro-," Nino was cut off by a sudden shrill wailing in the background, and Adrien grimaced in sympathy for his friend.

"I'll let you go Nino, you look after yourselves, and good luck." Adrien told him, the two of them quickly ended the call and he slumped slightly leaning against the kitchen island in relief.

"Wow little lady you almost outed me," He whispered to BB. He tried to look sternly at her but she blew a raspberry at him and giggled, causing him to laugh softly at her shaking his head in mild disbelief. _Yep just like ladybug would if I was trying to talk to her sternly_.

"Are you hungry BB?" He cooed at the baby. "Who wants some din dins? I know I do, do you want some din dins?"

"Oh for fuck sake I wondered when the smooshy baby talk would start," Plagg grumbled, feeling sick that his chosen was talking to Ladybug, well like a cooing idiot if he was honest. He had seen it before and always wondered why people cooed over the little filthy rugrats like they were the cutest fluffiest little kittens. _Pfft! As if any dirty drooling mini human could compare to a kitten!_

Choosing to ignore him, Adrien looked at her then at the stuff that needed to still be unpacked. He quickly dug into his pocket and retrieved the pieces of notepaper that was going to help him through the ordeal, his slightly scratchy handwriting all over the page were his note takings from Rene's advice that she had given him earlier. Perusing over his notes he made a mental check of the time, and tried to make a plan for the afternoon.

"Okay. So it's already nearly two, so how about some lunch? We'll have to get your high chair sorted first." He talked to her, glancing down at his notes, " then we can have a little nap nap, I'll sort your cot out and unpack the things we need for tonight. Then dinner and bed time."

He needed to put her down to sterilise the bottles, and make lunch as well as unpack the high chair. Looking around the kitchen floor to make sure that there was nothing she could pick up or put in her mouth, he was glad he had only swept and moped last night in preparation for his friends coming tonight. He wasn't an alley cat after all. He was domesticated. He gently placed her on the tiles close to him and pinched her cheek softly smiling at her before standing up and moving towards the plastic bags.

"Okay first things first lets get these bottles quickly washed, and in the steriliser." he chattered away to himself from his handwritten notes, "thank god it only takes 8 minutes. How does steamed carrots and broccoli with cheesy pasta sound BB-"

"Er kid?" He turned to Plagg who nodded towards the large stand with photos where BB was currently sat on her bottom looking up at the gleaming photo frames and colourful ornaments.

"Shit," Adrien cried in surprise making his way to her within seconds. He picked he up and looked at Plagg in disbelief. "How the hell did she...?"

He watched her in his arms for a minute in contemplation, not believing what had happened but he guessed it was hard to picture it as he hadn't witnessed it for himself. She had managed to cross the space in a matter of seconds when his back was turned. He carefully put her down on the floor and stepped back to see if she would do it again. She sat for a couple of moments looking at him with a big smile on her face, to the point where he wondered if he had to turn his back on her to incite her to move. Before he could though, she planted her hands on the floor in front of her, gave her little bottom a shuffle to get herself onto her knees and before he knew it her nappy clad bum was wiggling with surprising speed towards the other end of the room where his balcony doors were luckily still closed.

Letting out a startled laugh he quickly crossed the space in a couple of long strides and swooped down to pick her up. "Okay speedy. Lets get the highchair and playpen up. Then we do lunch."

Forty-five minutes later he was sat at the kitchen island with BB in front of him in her highchair, trying to coerce her into eating her vegetables. His chest, jaw and forearms were covered in splatters of the beautiful cheese roux that he had made for her to go with her little pasta shapes. He was sure the he was also currently sporting some bits of the little Ladybug and Chat Noir pasta shapes in his hair. She had only moments before upended and flipped the entire bowl by slamming her hands down on it. It had ended up going in all directions and he couldn't help feeling slightly impressed, after he had recovered from the initial shock of the food hitting him full on, that there was even some of the gooey cheese stuck to the extractor fan hood, a good six feet away. The steamed carrots he had made were currently being mauled by her little gums but she was yet to learn completely how to manage her grip, so with a little too much pressure applied they were also being turned into a bright orange mush in her palms and leaking from between her fingers. Randomly, the image brought to mind his play do factory that he had played with as a child.

He looked away from the massacre of the carrots, thankful that he hadn't made broccoli as well, and tried to plan his next step. He had a bottle of formula cooling on the side, the rest of the bottles washed and sterilised were lined up on the counter. He hadn't unpacked the bags, instead just fishing out the essentials that he had needed just to get through the meal. Now he would try to put her down for a nap then put the cot together so it was ready for tonight.

The playpen and high chair had been relatively easy to put together considering they were pretty much the pop up type. The little pamphlets that came with them had been easy to understand and it had been a matter of minutes to get the playpen up. Considering BB's natural crawling speed and Steve McQueen tendencies for escaping he had strapped her into her car seat to keep her safe for the few minutes he needed to pull it up by two the two central straps for it to form the solid rectangular shape. He had blessed Rene for her kind advice in purchasing that product rather than the more complicated wooden hexagon shaped playpen that needed assembling. Transferring her from the car seat to in there with her toys, he had then proceeded to look at the highchair which only needed to click the legs in place, the chair itself folding back down on itself to allow a compact storage option. The cot on the other hand he knew he would need time and an hour to be able to concentrate without getting distracted by the baby.

His thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly blew a raspberry so forceful that he felt the slight splat on the side of his face of churned up carrot. _And that's what I get for taking my attention away for more than a couple of seconds_, he thought ruefully, wiping the tiny bits of carrots off his cheek and chuckling. It was impossible to be mad at her with those big blue eyes staring at him and her babbling away. Maybe that was her way of telling him that she had had enough of vegetables. Or she wasn't impressed with his culinary skills. It did sound like she was currently telling him off, although he wasn't sure what he had done wrong.

"Well, don't you look like an alley cat who accidentally upended a rubbish bin on itself." Plagg commented smugly, his eyes trained on the bits of pasta in his hair and carrot he'd missed on his collar. "So much for_ 'how hard can it be?_' to look after a baby huh kid?"

"How did you know I-?" Adrien asked in surprise.

"You forget when you're transformed we're connected. I can hear most of you-" Plaggs words were suddenly cut off as he felt two filthy hands grabbed him and snuggle him to her face.

"Oii! I. AM. NOT. A. CHEW. TOY!" he hissed at the baby whose face crumpled up and a wail that would have rivalled a banshee came from her tiny lungs.

"_Plagg!_" Adrien admonished him for hissing at her and scaring her. Grabbing a couple of the little dinky hanging toys that he had bought to clip on the car seat handle off the kitchen counter he dangled them in front of her, the tinkling noises as they waved in front of her getting lost in the din of her wailing cries. She momentarily looked at the offered toys which gave Adrien hope that they would distract her before she burst forward with fresh wails reaching out past the toy to the floating cat near his elbow.

He turned to look at Plagg, a pleading look on his face. Plagg outright stared back at him. "Not a chance sunshine." he retorted firmly.

"Aww _come on_ Plagg she's really upset, she only wants a cuddle with you," Adrien pleaded surprised that they could hear themselves over the shrill noise of her wails. He moved forward to get her out of her chair, nestling at her in his forearm and swearing under his breath in surprise as she once again lunged forward for the floating black cat almost falling again before he caught her.

"Like you, she is covered in food and drool." Plagg pointed out in obvious disgust, "Not happening."

Adrien thought for a moment then sighed knowing that the only way his kwami was going to help him. Cheese. And lots of it. "How about for three extra wheels of Camembert? Every day, for a week."

That pulled Plagg up and he stared at his chosen for a couple of minutes furiously thinking about what he could gain out of this, before answering, "No. But I will do it if you order in three wheels of Vieux Boulogne."

Adrien visibly winced at this counter offer. He had outright banned the cheese that he had bought unwittingly for the kwami a couple of Christmas' ago as a kind hearted gesture but had not realised the stench that would envelop his room. It had taken a month to remove the smell and he had been severely reprimanded by his father for sneaking food into his room which was out of his dietary plan. Unlike The Camembert, he was allowed as part of his diet, the cheese he had smuggled in was off limits. He realised it was the smell that was the reason it was banned from the house not because of its impact on his diet. On the plus side his kwami had been in raptures over the gift, and had not complained at all when he had wanted to transform at any time whilst the cheese had lasted. It had almost been worth the stench. _Almost_.

He looked at BB who had now stopped wailing but was snivelling and whimpering in distressed hiccups and still had outstretched hands trying to get to Plagg. Plagg grinned evilly at his chosen knowing that it was a hard, but guaranteed, sale as he would not let his little lady go without anything.

"Fine, 3 wheels of Vieux Boulogne it is," he conceded reluctantly rolling his eyes, "however it has to be as long as she's a baby regardless of how many times she wants to hold you," he countered back, "Then I'll order it in for you."

Plagg took a long look at the bug baby and seemed to mull it over. It would be worth it. "Deal. First though clean her up."

Adrien lightly wiped over her scrunched up face and hands with multiple wet wipes, and then smiled brightly at her as she openly glared at him for the offence of the unwelcomed wet sensation. Once cleaned Plagg hovered near her, eyeing her a little apprehensively and clearly wondering if he had bartered for enough cheese.

She watched him for a couple of seconds, then Plagg seeming to steel himself decided to just plunge into the fray as it were, and floated right in front of her. She put her little fingers against him, nuzzling her face against him she giggled in response to the soft fur against her chubby cheek. Adrien couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that stabbed at his stomach in response to the level of affection she was showing his kwami.

"Jealous much? Ha jokes on you kid, easiest cheese I'll ever m-" Plagg started to taunt but his words were cut off once again as he felt a little chunky hand pull his tail and it suddenly felt very wet. He looked askanced as he watched her munch on the little black tail gurgling and drooling as she happily gummed away. Adrien had to hold down the fit of giggles that assaulted his lungs and made them feel tight with the effort not to laugh. His kwami looked at him with glaring green eyes.

"Fuck off." He deadpanned, making the blond curl up with a burst of laughter and affectionately stroke the downy soft fluff on the little girls head. She paused her chomping for a second, smiling a smile that shone like a ray of sunshine across her plump face. She giggled unbelievably cutely squeezing the little black god of destruction in a way that made his eyes bulge slightly.

"Isn't she due for a nap now?!" Plagg growled at his chosen, yanking his sopping wet tail from her mouth and glaring at her.

"Oh no, I think the milk will still be a little too hot. We don't want to scold her now do we?" Adrien teased, enjoying watching Plagg squirm a little. He could honestly say that the stench that was about to invade his home was worth it, even if it was likely to last for a good month. He would just have to keep the balcony doors open all the time.

"I'm so going to get you for this," he muttered darkly, his eyes narrowing dangerously into little green slits.

Adrien huffed a laugh in response, walking away from the comical pair made his way to the counter to get the milk and things he needed to put her down for a nap. Testing the milk like Rene had advised him to do on the inside of his wrist he was a little disappointed to find that it was actually nearly ready for her and Plagg would be spared after all. Grabbing the unpacked bag of clothes he rifled through and found a cosy onesie and a clean muslin sheet. He then grabbed the little ladybug flannel that he had bought to wash her with, rinsing it under some warm water, and a spare nappy. Taking the things over to the couch, he watched out of the corner of his eye shaking his head as BB continued to nuzzle up to his kwami, who was intermittently swatting her hand away when she tried to grab his tail again. He sauntered into his bedroom, grabbing some spare pillows, he placed them on the couch before going over to pick up the playpen and putting it next to where he was planning on sitting to feed her. He arranged the pillows in the bottom of the playpen and looked proudly at his handiwork. It looked like a comfy makeshift mattress to put her down for a nap.

"Come on, BB." He cooed gently, unbuckling her from the highchair and prising Plagg out of her hands he went back to the couch. Settling them down comfortably, he quickly changed her wet nappy and out of her now cheese and carrot stained blue dress, into the onesie. Once comfortably settled on his lap against the crook of his arm, she greedily sucked on the bottle of formula he offered her. The whole time she was drinking he hummed softly until she became so drowsy that she fell asleep with the bottle still in her mouth. Gently rubbing her back for a couple of minutes to disperse any trapped wind he gently laid her down on the pillows in her pen.

With one last soft smile at her sleeping form, he made his way over to his usually clean kitchen and surveyed the lunchtime damage, wistfully once more looking over his shoulder at her sleeping form and wishing he could take a nap on his couch next to her pen, he started the clean up. It only took him 15 minutes to get everything straight in the kitchen and her high chair put away. Now he needed to get her cot up before bedtime tonight.

"Kid, you know you gotta assemble that monster," Plagg advised wearily, floating near his shoulder and looking over at the large box that housed the cot.

Adrien shrugged, seemingly unfazed. "Yeah I know. I'll do it now whilst she's having a nap. How hard can it be?"

LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN

Two hours later Adrien frustrated, picked up the instruction manual that was thicker than most of his course text books. BB had woken up only 45 minutes earlier, and was currently sitting watching him contentedly whilst she played and threw about the little toys he had bought her and put in her pen to keep her distracted. Unsurprisingly his traitor of a black cat kwami was nowhere to be seen. _Taking a little nap my arse_. He groused to himself.

Taking a deep breath, he re-read the manual and studied the pictures. "So. Okay. I have to align part a with part b whilst screwing part c into part d."

He looked at the picture again trying to figure out why parts d, e and f all looked like the same, eyeing the panels that were in front of him warily. _Right Adrien, check you have all the parts first then start putting them together._

"Okay so I have four part a's, four part b's and ... why have I only got three part c's?!" He whisper-yelled, as his hands had hovered and checked over each individual little pile then frozen when he realised he had a part missing. "Where the fuck is the fourth part c?!"

A frantic search for the tiny screw, and a blind panicking moment where he suspected that BB had somehow got it and maybe eaten it, he found that it had rolled off the rug he was set up on and was sat hidden from view right on the edge of it. With all the pieces accounted for he managed to figure out what the text book was trying to tell him and only half an hour later, which had included a lot of mutterings of curse words and cross checkings with the manual, the cot stood proudly next to his bed. Just in time to start making dinner.

Finally, _finally_, after five hours of unpacking boxes, feeding and putting BB to bed, as well as having to clean up his usually well kept apartment he lumped down on his sofa and dropped his head back on one of the large pillows behind him. He was covered in the finest layer of dust from the packaging which although wasn't visibly obvious still made him feel grimy. He knew even without looking in a mirror that his hair was probably sticking up in random places with the amount of times he had ran his hands through it in frustration and of course the cheese sauce from lunchtime hadn't helped. His fingers were sore where he had had to screw god knows how many fiddly tiny screws into place as well as having kept accidentally nipping his fingers when readjusting the height of the high chair or collapsing the playpen down.

"You were _riiiiiight_," Plagg drawled sarcastically, finally coming out from where ever he had been hiding, "that looked like a _total_ breeze."

"Piss off and eat your cheese." Adrien muttered grumpily, limply waving his hand in the direction of the fridge where he had stocked the Camembert. Dry rubbing his face and glancing at the time he realised with a start that it was only just past 9 o'clock. _How the fuck am I so tired and where the hell has the day gone?!_

He hadn't felt this tired since he was in school the year before when he was trying to juggle his extra curricular activities that his father had enforced, as well as model shoots and of course his nightly runs with BB. LB, LB he chided himself. Master Fu was right she would kick his arse if she knew what he had nicknamed her as a baby. She already hated most of the names he had given her when they were younger. She had never said anything when he started to call her LB as they had gotten older so it had stuck and she seemed to respond to it a lot more willingly than M'Lady and especially Bugaboo.

He had learnt his lesson from the lunch time food hurricane that she had managed to cause so for dinner he had stripped his t-shirt off and donned one of the large muslin squares around his neck, his napkin covering his trousers. Likewise he had made sure to put her in a little plain onesie, not one of her prettier dresses like earlier, and wrapped a muslin around her too with her little chunky arms sticking out. It had been marginally better. But not escaping completely unscathed he did now have tomato added to the lunchtime cheese and carrot in his hair.

The thought of a nice long hot shower was so appealing to his frazzled mind and aching body however it was warring with the wave of tiredness that was overcoming him that argued that he should just crawl into bed and deal with stripping the bed sheets tomorrow after it was all over. He closed his eyes wearily, he was so tired he couldn't even argue for either side. The third option was just to sit exactly where he was and fall asleep against the comfy cushions. At the moment it was option 3 that was winning the war.

But it had all been worth it he mused with a contentment that filled his heart to the brim glancing over at the slightly ajar bedroom door where BB was fast asleep. After dinner, he had nervously showered her and dressed her for bed, the whole time trying to make sure that he respected her privacy as much as he could and being gentle. Then sitting on his large super king bed, he had fed her her nighttime bottle whilst she cradled in his arms dozily drinking the warm milk. Having raised her to his shoulder he had patted and rubbed her back until she let out a belch that would have rivalled a drunken lout and her head had lolled dreamily on his wide shoulder. Her little barely there snores had followed shortly after, nuzzled next to his neck, her soft breath fanning his hair slightly. And in that moment he had fallen in love with her all over again and vowed that no matter what, when his time came to be a dad, he would do everything that he could to make sure that he was home as much as possible to experience that kind of unconditional love and trust again.

LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN

So there you have it - Adrien's introduction into the world of babies! Next chapter poor Adrien has to suck it up and face his fear of needles. Oh and of course more baby shenanigans. It's going to be another long day bless him hope he sleeps well after the day he's had.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys,

Sorry I've not updated recently, my house has had a plague over it in the last 10 days with my son returning from nursery with a flu like bug that wiped us all out - We're all better now but it has been like having a red cross over our door! But an extra long chapter to say sorry :-)

So today's the day. Poor Adrien has to face his fear. Just a small note before we continue:

Please don't burn me about what happens in the tattoo parlour. Please keep in mind that everything is just for comedy purposes and I know that what I am writing wouldn't happen in a professional setting. I have a couple of piercings myself (various ear types and bellybutton) and two tattoos so I am not a stranger to the basic practices of the tattoo parlours. I have been to the same place over the years for all mine and the staff were brilliant. Really reassuring, professional and above all I had fun whilst I was there they put my nerves at ease - considering I was 18 when I got my first tattoo and probably as nervous as Adrien even without the needle phobia!

Anyhew, it's just a story, my side characters aren't real and honestly as much as I love him I'm just doing it to put poor Adrien through the wringer bless him in a way that hopefully you'll find funny!

As always thanks for the support. You guys are awesome! I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. We're half way through now and even though it's only been 24 hours I think Adrien is already feeling it - he still has a lot of drama to tackle yet so bless him lets get on with it ...

LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN

Adrien rolled onto his back in a semi conscious state trying to open his eyes, as he heard soft snuffling to the right of him. Blearily he reached out to the side table, picking up his phone and wincing as the bright light from the device activating at his touch assaulted his tired eyes.

5.38 am. Putting his hand over his eyes, he rubbed them hard to try to wake himself up. Of course she would rise with the sun, he thought ruefully.

Tiredly he rolled onto his right hand side, and looked through the bars of the cot to see a pair of bluebell eyes watching him. As soon as he made eye contact she smiled brightly and started blabbering away, kicking her legs in excitement, clearly glad that her carer was finally awake. He couldn't help chuckling thinking that this would be a lovely way to wake up in the morning, better than any alarm clock he had ever owned. Maybe not every morning he mused wondering whether 9 months of waking up consistently dad in day out at that time would eventually turn him into a coffee guzzling lunatic. He suspected that he would.

"Good morning BB." He whispered softly, smiling at her. She kicked her legs up again rolling around on her back. Clearly she was hungry.

Plagg grumbled from his spot at the head of bed on the opposite side, "reason 367 not to have a baby; the stupid o'clock morning wake up calls. I'm going to sleep. Wake me in time for brunch."

Adrien rolled his eyes at his Kwami's grumbles and swinging his legs out of bed, sat on the edge of the bed for a minute to get his bearings and make sure he was fully awake. He got up, padding through to his ensuite to relieve himself and once his hands were washed he returned back to the cot picking her up and sauntering into the kitchen. After he had prepared her bottle, leaving it to cool in the cold water in the sink, he changed her nappy giving her a wash with the warm ladybug flannel and changed her onesie. Whilst they waited for the milk to cool, he flicked on his coffee machine and made himself a latte.

Sipping at the hot drink, with BB strapped into her highchair, he leaned against the counter and stared off into space a little as his tired brain started to clear with the stimulant and thinking about what he had to face today. It was going to be a hard day for him for two reasons. He knew that he had to face his fear of needles and once that was done he would have to cleanse the akuma reverting everything back.

He looked at BB, smiling sadly at her. He wouldn't get to spend anymore time with her from this afternoon. In the cold light of the barely there morning he started doubting the decisions he had made in the last 24 hours. What if she was mad when she found out that her identity had been compromised considering how stoically she had refused in the past about revealing their civilian identities? The same doubts that Master Fu has assuaged yesterday came back to the forefront of his mind. Maybe she would see that the identity reveal part was a complete accident considering that he had realised who she was soon as she saw his clothes and had it been the other way around, he had no doubt that she would have recognised him from the clothes that he had been wearing that morning and probably the ring that he had worn since he was 14 that was completely unique.

Would she have done the same though for Chat? Would she have dropped him off at the Agrest mansion and not looked after him herself as he had done with her? She knew about his father and Natalie so he doubted that she would have just abandoned him, but a part of him knew that maybe she would have been a little more reluctant to look after him as a baby as kind and caring as she naturally was. His love and devotion to Ladybug made him see the things that she had done as a baby as cute and adorable. But she was also very private and shy about herself, would she be mortified that he had cleared up her drool and spit ups and worse changed her nappies? It might be something that she was too embarrassed to face him with after the event after all was said and done. And he was Chat Noir, her notoriously goofy, irresponsible and carefree partner. Maybe the future revealing of his identity was not going to be as easygoing and accepting as his partner's had been.

Although it hadn't crossed his mind about the fact that he was in love with her and had been yearning for her as a young teenager and now a man for the past few years, that love in his mind had easily transcended into an unconditional love for a child. He still felt that love for her as a man for a woman, and he hoped that when she was in her adult form that it would easily switch back. It was almost like his brain had switched off the fact that she was Ladybug, she was in essence the perfect projection of the baby that he had always longed for in his heart when he thought of one day having a family with Ladybug. Although he had always pictured that his little girl, his perfect little kitten, would be the embodiment of her feisty mother but have her lovesick fathers emerald green eyes.

He wondered if she would see it that way when he had to explain what had happened? He started to wonder if the hope when he found out who she was would lead to the possibility of a future with her as they were already such good friends inside and outside of the mask, was seriously misplaced and that maybe the worst would happen and he would end up losing his friendship with her.

The morose thoughts plagued him a little as his heart suddenly plummeted when he thought about his second fear that he had to face today. He had to have his ears pierced. He was booked in for 1 o'clock at a reputable tattoo parlour just ten minutes away. He had originally thought of having it done in a beauty parlour but he had immediately quashed that line of thinking when he realised that he would be surrounded by women who would no doubt update their Instagram within seconds of him walking through the door. And with a baby in tow! He wasn't being big headed just realistic when he believed that Instagram would probably explode.

Upon quickly researching the topic of ear piercing he also realised that most of the forum recommendations advised to have it done in a reputable tattoo parlour with a piercing expert. Which he wasn't arguing with the suggestions. He figured that the people he encountered there would be a lot less interested in him than the women who worked and attended a beauty parlour for their weekly appointments.

Shaking his head and squashing his fears very far down he placed his spent cup next to the sink and turned back to the milk that had been cooling. At perfect temperature, he set the pair of them up on the couch and fed her her bottle.

The morning passed in a haze for him, as he prepared for the day. Breakfast was a little less messy as it consisted of croissants, cheese and ham with slices of fruit. After an internal conflict the night before which he was sure would have ended in his brain haemorrhaging he had gone for a shower and had instantly felt better after climbing into bed all clean. Even though he'd gone to bed with wet hair and woken with a rats nest that even as his alter ego would class as a bad hair day, he felt like he had made the right decision and sleep had overtaken very easily. So with that in mind he knew that he only needed a quick sluice, and a good dousing of hair products to tame the wild nest of hair on his head, he would be ready for the afternoon. Taking into consideration BB's want of trashing everything with her drool and spit up he decided to do that in the last half an hour they were due to leave so he had the rest of the morning to spend with her.

After breakfast he had happily sat on the rug with her and played with her toys, playing peekaboo and chasing her around the apartment on all fours as she wiggled away from him in all directions. He also learnt in that time from her chomping on his hand, that she had two sets of teeth on the left side of her mouth which seemed to not be visible but he definitely felt the ridges make their mark on his forefinger. The playing and her giggles had kept him in raptures over how cute she was and for a while his fears seemed to be sidelined. Before he knew it, it was late morning and he realised that he only had about an hour before he had to leave for the tattoo parlour.

Whilst making her some lunch he prepped his bag with made up formula, change of clothes, nappies and wipes. They both sat down to eat the hidden vegetable omelette he had made for them, which some of it did actually end up plastered against the wall but not in such dire circumstances as the day before, and as at breakfast he had once again walked away for the most part unscathed. He was getting good at this feeding the baby routine.

Once he was satisfied that they had dealt with the messiest part of the morning, he decided to get her changed into the outfit he had picked out for her and then he would pull the pen to the door of the bathroom so he could shower whilst keeping an eye on her. Sitting her on the sofa he looked over her with an air of satisfaction. She was wearing a beautiful sunshine yellow summer dress with a matching yellow and white soft headband. Both items made her bluebell eyes and midnight blue downy fluff stand out. After some debate he decided to forgo the little gold pumps as they didn't match and was lamenting the fact that he hadn't picked up the little black Mary Jane's he had seen that would have finished the look perfectly.

Admiring her as she sat on the couch he couldn't help once again thinking how dense he was that she had been right there all along all those years, right under his nose and he hadn't realised. Even as a baby she was the embodiment of Ladybug.

"Well doesn't she look cute," Plagg commented snarkily, floating over as he watched his chosen kneeling before BB who was sat up on the sofa and admiring his handiwork. "You know if I had known this would keep you quiet and busy all those times you were pining in your room over Ladybug I would have got you a load of barbie dolls. Then I would have had some peace and quiet to enjoy my cheese."

"I was just thinking how dense I was that I didn't see it earlier." He replied dreamily without acknowledging Plagg's sarcastic comments. "Now I see it how could Mari _not be_ Ladybug?"

Plagg rolled his eyes and huffed at Adrien, "yeah yeah "Pigtails 'Just A Friend' Dupain-Cheng" is Ladybug. Old news to me kiddo."

"See look at her, even now I can see Ladybug in her. She has that same look she wears when she's formulating a plan in battle; Determination, strength, concentration." He praised her looking at the baby affectionately and once again ignoring Plagg's attempts at getting a rise out of him.

His kwami obviously hadn't slept enough. It definitely wasn't lack of cheese which is the only other reason he gets grumpy. His kwami should have been a big pink pig not a sleek black cat. Was there even a pig kwami? An unwelcomed image of himself floated forward to the forefront of his mind, dressed in his Chat Noir outfit but it being completely pink, with pink ears in his blond hair and a little squiggly tail sticking out from his belt. The thought suddenly made him feel nauseous. Not Chat Noir but ... Chochon Rose? _Nope. Nope, take that thought back, definitely happy that Plagg is a cat. He can eat as much fucking cheese as he wants. _

"I hate to break it to you kid but I don't think she's summoning a lucky charm," Plagg muttered lowly breaking his chosen's nauseating reverie, whilst watching the baby warily.

"Huh?" Adrien looked over to his kwami in confusion," what do you mean by- Whoa!"

He exclaimed loudly, is hand suddenly shot to his nose as the stench of poop assaulted the back of his throat and nose, making him gag a little. The squelching sound of liquid hitting something soft made his eyes widen as the smell intensified.

"Holy shit." He murmured under his breath, his hand clamped over his mouth and nose, quickly standing from his kneeling position in front of her and look down in horror at her.

"Literally kiddo." Plagg deadpanned, earning another glare from the blond for being unhelpful.

He was surprised and horrified at the same time as it suddenly dawned on him that he was going to have to deal with whatever was in that nappy. The little girl had now reverted back to looking at them placidly, gurgling in the back of her throat as she curled her little hands around her feet.

"You have to help me," he pleaded turning to the black cat in desperation. He couldn't possibly handle this all by himself.

"Kid." Plagg replied firmly, "There isn't enough cheese in France that you can pay me with to help you. You're on your own."

He watched as the black kwami floated away from the scene to the other side of the room and buried himself in his trashcan. _Thanks a lot Plagg_.

He watched her for a minute, unsure how the hell he was going to clean her up. He felt nauseated as he realised that the more she moved about and kicked up those chunky little legs the less the nappy was doing its job to contain the foul smelling poop. He stepped forward unsurely to... he wasn't sure what the fuck he was stepping forward to do but he had to deal with this.

_Come on,_ he chided himself, _you've dealt with worse situations than this_. He was one of the hero's of Paris for Christ sakes! A small traitorous voice in his head answered the challenge, _Really?! In what situation have you ever have had to deal with a literal poop-nami?_ Under normal situations he would have been so proud of himself for such a great pun in the heat of the moment and laughed his head off. But not right now. Right now he was trying his best to not freak out. He glanced up at the little ladybug flannel that hung drying over the the back of the high chair and knew instantly that the small piece of cloth was just not going to make it. He had to bathe her.

In the sink? The thought of trying to deal with that in his small bathroom sink where he brushed his teeth and washed his face grossed him out. Kitchen sink? No amount of bleach was going to make him trust washing his pans in there after the event.

Shower? He breathed in and out loudly in relief. Yes, he could shower her down and still maintain her dignity as well as not feel like had permanently veto'd any further use of the facility itself. Lifting her up and gagging a little he realised that the light brown poop had actually made its way not only out of the side of the nappy but also out of the confines at the back of the nappy, staining the bright yellow summer dress that he had just put on her. He looked down and realised that it was also all over one of his little throw couch cushions and immediately returned her to her sitting position on the spoiled cushion.

He realised with a pang of regret and maybe a little humour that she had actually pooped over his favourite cushion that Mari herself had made for him. His Chat Noir cushion. It was plain black, the material as soft as fur, with a set of brilliant green cats eyes that rivalled Chat's own eyes staring out from the black background.

_She literally had a shit on my face. _He thought ruefully.

_Ok Agreste_, he told himself shaking out the slightly disturbing thought, trying to figure what he was going to need to tackle the situation. Ok, I can do this, shrugging his shoulders to loosen them up and gave himself a little pep talk. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a black refuse sack, a pack of baby wipes, the bleach and a clean towel off the maiden. Walking into the bathroom he opened the bag laying it ready on the floor and turned his shower on letting it run for a minute before setting the temperature to a luke warm setting for her. He eyed the bottles of baby soap currently lining the shower tray and placed them on the floor immediately on his right with the clean fluffy towel laid out and a new going out dress and nappy. Maybe going a bit crazy buying all those clothes had been fortuitous in the end. Who knew babies went through so many clothes?

He picked up the ruined couch cushion and and put her on his arm, resting the back of her thighs as far down his forearm as possible to limit his own skin exposure to nappy explosion. Once he was in the bathroom with a little reluctance he threw the couch cushion straight into the black bag and proceeded to strip everything off her and placing it in the bag, his eyes watering as the stench of the nappy hit his eyes. Once she was free of the soiled clothes she gurgled at him giggling as he gently introduced her to the spray of the shower bottom first to get rid of the residual poop.

Once satisfied it was all gone, from her body and in the shower tray, he proceeded to give her a proper shower washing her hair. He found that as soon as she had been cleaned he enjoyed watching her squint as the water ran gently down her hair and face. His heart melted a little as she accidentally tasted the water and started blowing raspberry's to get rid of the offending taste. Once he had her dried, powdered and dressed back in her playpen, he proudly tied up the black refuge bag with the unsalvagable items in it and with a hint of revenge put it in the same bin that Plagg was still hiding in. Plagg shot out of there glaring at his chosen who shrugged and laughed at his anger. _Serves you right coward_.

Within ten minutes he had managed to spray his whole shower down and scrub it clean before washing his hands and returning to her. Standing over the pen watching her a little apprehensively, he realised then what Nino had said about the things that he had witnessed with Alya and why his friend had shuddered over the phone when telling him. He huffed a breath, _yeah Nino I bet you didn't_ _have to deal with that all by yourself man_.

He chewed on his lip for a moment his earlier thoughts coming back to the forefront of his mind. Mari would be mortified if she found out that he had had to clean her up like that and what he had witnessed. Yes, it had been rather daunting and honestly pretty disturbing, but it didn't in anyway change how he felt about her in regards to the respect he held for her or his love. However, he didn't think that she would see it that way.

He huffed, dry rubbing his face. He had to make sure that no matter what this particular incident never got back to Mari. Unfortunately, the one witness to the situation was probably the most unreliable to keep a secret especially if the situation made him laugh at someone else's expense. He had learnt that over the years of the kwami taking the piss out of him.

He called out to the black cat floating not far away, "Plagg, under no circumstances do we ever tell LB that this happened."

Plagg looked at Adrien with a look of contempt on his little face. "Kid, I've already willingly erased this from my mind before you even mentioned it."

Adrien nodded and scratched his fingers through his hair. It was nearly time and the nerves were building up in him in a crescendo at what he knew he had to face. He could do this. Of course he could it was just two little piercings, he wouldn't even look at the needles. If he had to he would just keep his eyes averted the whole time and just deal with whatever pain it entailed. He hoped the forums were correct, that it was more of a pinch than a lancing pain. Feeling his bravery ebbing a little he decided to push that thought to the back of his mind and concentrate on why he was doing it. He was doing it for Paris. He was doing it to get LB back. He was one half of Paris' hero duo. _He could do this!_

With a look of of sheer determination, and his chest slightly puffed out he took a deep breath, "Well there's nothing for it, it's time to take one for the team."

Plagg looked at him enquiringly his little arms crossed over his chest.

"I need to man up and get my ears pierced."

The blond visibly deflated, a blush that would rival Ladybug's suit bursting across his face as the Kwami threw his head back and started cackling.

_Why did that sound so much more heroic in my head?_

LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN LBCN

Adrien nervously parked his Ford Focus in one of the lined bays and proceeded to get the pram out of the car. Lifting BB out of her car seat he got her in the pram and locked up the car. He had redressed her in a lovely blue trouser ensemble which he lamented a little that it wasn't quite as lovely as the one from the previous day or quite as sunshine bright as the one from that morning that had been ruined in the poop-nami situation but at least it matched the little gold pumps so that was a bonus. She looked wonderful in anything.

Luckily the parlour was only a street over from the parking lot so there was hardly any opportunity for the whole thing to go wrong and any fans to realise he was there. He only bumped into a pair of little old ladies who chuckled and pronounced that she was adorable as they passed the pram. He couldn't help grinning broadly with pride in response as he walked passed them, instantly frowning at his pocket when his kwami hissed at him that it wasn't really his baby and to stop fucking preening about like some proud daddy.

He walked into the empty front of the tattoo parlour and rang the bell at the tall reception desk. The place was immaculately clean and well presented. Even though he was nervous, to the point of sweating, he couldn't help feeling a little more at ease at the thought that it wasn't some rundown back alley parlour. The proprietors obviously took care of the place. The layout design was modest and simple. Two large black leather seating areas sat on either side of the walls, the floor was tiled and sparkling clean and the small round coffee tables at each end of the couches had a neat display of magazines laid out on them. The chest high reception desk in the corner had a computer, the small bell and a large vase of flowers on it with nothing else. He liked it. It was minimalist but clean.

He could see that the reason for this was to make sure that the eye was immediately drawn to the vast amount of art work displayed on the walls which he perused as he waited for attention. It was impressive that there were literally hundreds if not thousands of ranges of tattoos available. They varied in complexity from simple symbols, italic writing designs that he had seen on the Microsoft word programmes right through to the most intricate detailed pictures of celebrities. He blanched slightly as he saw his own face in amongst the group of celebrity faces that included Jagged Stone and Brad Pitt. Blinking rapidly at his tattooed image on the slim calf of a lady he couldn't help but shudder in wonder who in the hell the stranger was that was so enamoured with him that she had his face permanently marking her body. He knew it was a stranger because he had never met _anyone_ with that tattoo of him.

"Well I'll be blown who would have thought my _'one o'clock Adrien'_ is none other than Mr Adrien Agreste himself?"

Adrien glanced over at the well built man standing less than five feet away from him who had entered from the glass door next to the reception desk, and suddenly became very nervous again. The man who must have been at least in his late forties, was visibly covered in multiple tattoos and a couple of piercings. He was wearing a black and white hawaiian shirt, with long shorts that stopped below his knees and expensive trainers. Every part that wasn't covered by clothes aside from his face was covered in tattoos even along the side of his head where his hair was shaved almost to the bottom of his crown where he had an impressive man bun tightly tied back.

"Um yeah, hi. That's me." he replied nervously, consciously wiping the palm of his sweaty hand on his jeans before shaking the mans proffered hand.

"Frank Smith but everyone calls me Smithy," he smiled at him warmly and Adrien spotted the flash of silver of the mans tongue piercing. Even though he spoke french, the man had a slight Scottish tang to his accent which made the name make sense. In a strange way, his slightly jovial demeanour reminded him of Tom Dupain and actually made him feel a little more at ease.

"So you're booked in for a double ear piercing." He carried on sensing the boys unease. He looked like a deer in headlights although he got the feeling that it wasn't because of the way he looked, more that the boy was out of his depth in this situation and seemed to be really jumpy.

"Er yeah," Adrien stammered slightly, wishing that he could just calm the hell down and talk to the man properly. "Um well i wanted to do something for me you know?"

"Okay," Smithy nodded slowly, "And why would you want a double ear piecing? Are you looking to do a stretched ear piece?"

Adrien's brow furrowed a little in confusion, "erm no I don't think so. Sorry i have no idea what that is."

Smithy turned his head towards him indicating his right ear, showing him his own stretched earlobe which had a fairly large hoop holding open a rather gaping hole in the centre.

"Oh goodness no," Adrien exclaimed a little more loudly than he had intended to, "I just want regular piercing. I'm doing it I guess in a ... erm, rebellious streak against my dad but in a way that i can remove them in the future if i need to to be inconspicuous." He explained a little feebly.

Smithy looked at him in contemplation, "Oh so its a rebellious thing against the great Mr Gabriel Agreste, gotcha." He glanced at the pram set and raised an eyebrow at the blond model," What the baby and secret mama thing wasn't enough?"

Adrien almost jumped at the mans question as he had almost forgotten that she was there, he glanced down at BB who was currently snoozing in the pram and ploughed on with the explanation that he had rehearsed earlier on if anyone was to ask him about her. "No, no she's not mine I'm babysitting for a friend who got caught up with a family emergency but I didn't want to waste the appointment with you either."

"Well that's very considerate of you thank you." Smithy smiled at him, but Adrien got the feeling that the guy didn't totally believe his story. His heart sank a little as it occurred to him that maybe he might end up being on social media after all even without visiting a beauty parlour. His thoughts were interrupted when a woman stepped through the large glass door near the reception desk, and stood for a couple of moments in shock as she realised who was actually standing in their parlour. She was dressed in a skater outfit with men's work boots, her bobbed red hair set in high pigtails. In a way she reminded him vividly of Alix and her style, although she looked to be in her mid thirties.

"This is my gorgeous wife Lucia," Smithy introduced her with clear affection, pulling the woman out of her initial shock of seeing him, she nodded and smiled broadly around the lollipop that she had in her mouth then proceeded to sit down at the reception desk. Adrien tried to smile in greeting and acknowledgement of the introduction but he knew it probably came out looking more like an uncomfortable grimace. He felt a new wave of worry hit him that although the woman was now looking at her phone in a bored way, that she may at that moment be posting something on social media about him being there with them and what they were talking about.

"Well," Smith pulled his attention back to him, " if you want to stick it to the man as it were I would highly recommend going for a Prince Albert and put it on your Instagram."

Adrien who was caught up in his own thoughts unfortunately missed the knowing look that passed between the married couple, and the amused grin that crossed the mans face before he continued genially, "Now that would really show your rebellious side. Its also easy to hide."

"A Prince Albert?" He asked in confusion, which only intensified when he could feel plagg laughing silently against his chest pocket which caused a slight vibration at his torso.

"Here, let me get you our piercing menu and we can go through it." Smithy invited grabbing the laminated menu that his wife was holding out, "see if there's anything you like." Before Adrien could protest a glossy laminated 4 page pamphlet was handed to him.

"Now this is a thing of beauty," Smithy assured him, grinning with what looked like a mischief that would rival Plagg on any day.

Looking down at the glossy picture his eyes blew so wide that you could practically only see the whites of his eyes, and his face firstly blanched white then exploded into red. There in front of him was a very large semi stiff penis with a hoop clearly pierced through the foreskin. Before he could divert his eyes they roamed immediately over to the right picture which was a woman's vagina with a small blue bar spearing through her clitoris. Adrien was still a virgin having stoically hoped that he would one day be with Ladybug but he knew the anatomy well enough from high school science classes to know what he was looking at.

"Why?!" he stuttered in response before thinking, cringing and gulping hard, "ww-why would any-anyone do this to themselves?!"

"Oh my friend there are many things that you could learn from these types of piercings." Smithy laughed at his reaction pointing to the first picture, "that's my piercing."

"And this is my lovely wife's piercing." Lucia smiled a shit eating grin at his discomfort, pulling the lollipop that she had been savaging for the last couple of minutes out her mouth in a suggestive movement with an audible pop.

"Oh I beg your pardon madam," he stammered nervously glancing down at the image again without meaning to and wished he hadn't, " I didn't mean to be rude or judgemental."

His father had taught him as a gentleman and wholesome teenage heartthrob that if you accidentally offend someone you should offer them a genuine compliment to try to placate them. With that firmly ingrained into his psyche his mouth seemed to plough ahead before his brain had managed to figure out what the hell to say, "You have a nice..."

His brain stalled as he realised what he had just unwittingly said. _Nice what?! clitoris? vagina? Is that what you wanted to say?! Holy fucking shit I am actually going die from humiliation right here_.

"I think we broke him _ma cherie_," he called out good naturedly, as both proprietors chuckled at the floundering teen who stood stock still in horror at his major faux pas. Adrien stood there literally like a red beacon, whilst Plagg was clearly enjoying himself as the only noise that was drowning out his cackling was the two adults laughing heartily at him in the parlour.

"Now let me recommend to you that if you want to rebel against someone like Gabriel Agreste and get away from that goody wholesome type image this is would definitely be an option." He continued as their laughter died down,

"And from personal experience let me tell you that these types of piercings heighten sex like you would never imagine. Believe me when she, _or he_ not judging," he held up a hand in a complacent manner," is sucking you off and tugging on that little ring it _blows your mind_."

Adrien didn't actually think that he could physically sweat more, and simultaneously hot and cold sweat, than he was right now. But of course Smithy wasn't finished.

"And likewise you should hear the moans you get when you are sucking on that little nub with the feel of metal against your ton-"

Adrien snapped the pamphlet shut really quickly, feeling like he was drowning and having to salvage himself in some way by ending the conversation abruptly even if he was being rude. In a voice an octave higher than he thought possible in his voice range, he squeaked, "um thank you I'll think about it. Um maybe just the ear piercings for today though."

He nervously stood there sweating and a slight twitch in his right eye that it didn't matter how many times he furiously blinked didn't seem to go away. The older man finally took pity on him. "Okay, no problems sunshine. Ear piercing it is. Well just for today anyway."

Winking at the model he smiled, "Just let me know if you change your mind."

Adrien nodded numbly and followed the man over to the counter where his wife was shuffling some papers together.

"Please can you read and fill these in," she told him in a bored voice, handing him what looked like liability waivers forms neatly clipped to a board and a pen. "Fill the questionnaire in, leave the last page until Smithy has you in the chair so you can discuss and sign it together."

Adrien took them from her furrowing his brow and quickly scanning the pages. It was a three page long yes/no questionnaire including medical questions with a section on the last half of the page full of gaps in the writing, where the information was written in about what he was having done and signature lines at the bottom. It made sense he guessed, there was so much information that was needed to maintain a healthy recovery for piercings and tattoos that it would actually be foolish for an establishment not to have some kind of waiver forms for future legal action as at the end of the day they were relying on the client to heed any medical advice provided. He shuddered at the thought of any piercings going septic because of bad hygiene or poor maintenance, especially in an area such as the groin which he had so unwittingly been introduced to that day.

He looked up from the board inn his hand for a minute to speak to the couple before he ventured to fill the questionnaire in. He really needed to assuage one of his fears ahead of going forward with his plan although in this case he knew that he really didn't have a choice in the piercings being done today regardless of whether they would follow his request or not.

He cleared his throat to get their attention, "Excuse me. I have a big favour to ask you. You clearly know who I am, but the thing is that I could do with this not getting on social media ahead of me doing this."

He paused to gauge their reactions, neither looked surprised of what he was addressing them about so he ploughed on, "My dad has his assistant scan and alert him on all social media that involves me so if you post anything or tag me here my father's team will be on me and get me out of here before my appointment is even finished with you. I'm just asking if you could keep this anonymous for now. Or at least until I have done with my dad."

He waited with bated breath before Smithy gave him a crooked half smile in understanding. "Don't worry son. All this," he gestured to the walls," is only displayed because we ask the clients permission and get them to sign waiver forms. Everything is anonymous here unless you let us advertise it. You're secret is safe with us."

Adrien let out the breath he had been holding in relief and nodded in thanks." I appreciate that. And if I do decide to post it on social media I will mention that I got it done by you guys. Is that okay?"

"That's generous of you," Smithy reciprocated heartily, "That would be great for our business. But at the end of the day we're more bothered about the happiness of our clients and the service we provide. We always hope they'll come back for more."

Adrien blanched at the wink that he ended his sentence with and knew that Smithy was hoping that he had convinced him to consider the earlier piercings that they had discussed. "Well," he squeaked holding up the board and moving to the seating area, "I guess I better get on with this."

After ten minutes he handed the complete medical questionnaire to Lucia and followed the man through the glass door that he beckoned him through, struggling a little with pram. He walked into a large back work area that sported what looked like two huge black reclining lounge chairs that he had only ever seen in a place like the dentist's office in the middle of the room. The wooden work bench that ran the lengths of all four walls were lined with everything that the professional needed, including tattooing guns and equipment, lines of bottles of every colour imaginable and boxes of latex gloves. There were also neat stacks of different size trays that were covered in sterilised packaging on one side of the bench and a row of different coloured binders that held stencils and designs on the other. Again it was immaculate and although Adrien appreciated the assurance of it, it did little to ease his nerves as the metal in the room seem to gleam in the almost surgical lighting above.

Smithy waved him over to sit in one of the chairs, pulling out a pair of black rimmed glasses from the pocket of his hawaiian shirt and perused quickly through the questionnaire that he had filled in.

"Um I have a confession to make." Adrien stammered nervously, wiping his sweating palms on the rough denim material of his jeans, "I am really afraid of needles."

The man looked up from the clip board and surveyed Adrien over his glasses, frowning in contemplation, "Then why are you having a piercing done?"

"To try to combat my fear?" Adrien replied although it sounded more like a question than a direct answer. The older man nodded in understanding, and pulling up a stool sat next to Adrien who was currently perched on the edge of one of the large reclining chairs.

"Alright son don't worry." He smiled softly at him in reassurance, "I promise old Smithy will take good care of you, you'll barely feel a pinch. It might sting a little but by all means if its the needle your afraid of you can screw your eyes shut tight whilst i do it so you don't see it."

Adrien's throat had already turned to sandpaper at that moment so taking pity on him Smithy started going through the medical questions and what it was they were doing that day filling the blank spaces around the bottom section of the waiver forms. Adrien signed and dated it after agreeing to what he had written and watched as the tattooist got up to his work station to get the tray that he needed to do the piercing. Pulling on a pair of latex gloves the man unwrapped the tray carefully keeping everything in tact, with his back to Adrien who had scooted nervously back into the chair.

Turning back around with a pair of surgical forceps in one hand and a large needle delicately pinched between his fingers in the other Adrien finally felt the panic overwhelm him that he had managed to keep at bay all morning and promptly fainted against the large back rest of the chair.

The sound of latex gloves snapping as they were removed slowly brought Adrien around and he blinked rapidly against the extremely bright light positioned only two feet above his head.

"You alright?" Smithy's voice floated in from his left side. He turned his head blearily and nodded feeling the wave of heat hit his cheeks in embarrassment as he thought about what had just happened. He had fainted! The great Chat Noir had fainted at the sight of a needle and in fairness quite scary looking forceps. He groaned out loud. Plagg was going to have a field day at his expense. And there was no doubt that the traitorous black cat was going to inform LB at some point.

As he thought of Ladybug, his head snapped over to the pram parked over to furthest bench and huffed in relief at the still sleeping baby. Passing him a glass of water, and helping him sit up Adrien gingerly took a sip and thanked Smithy. He ran his hand shakily through his hair and jumped in surprise at the small jolt of pain that ran through his ear when his hand accidentally brushed up against it. His hand flew up to his ear, then his right ear confirming that they were indeed now freshly pierced. Now his brain had caught up with that vital piece of information it was like it lit a fuse in the nerves and he could feel the slight throbbing pulse against the foreign metal in his ears.

Smithy smiled ruefully at him, "I would not normally carry on with the piercing if a client is unconscious for obvious reasons but I thought it would be cruel of me to wake you when the perfect opportunity arose to let you avoid the obvious fear you have of needles."

Adrien nodded, feeling a rush of gratitude towards the man for sparing him even though he was embarrassed at having fainted. Blushing crimson, he stammered his thanks and was just grateful that part of the job was now finally done and he only had to face taking them out to replace them with the Ladybug miraculous. Feeling a little bit more centred he listened as the piercing specialist laid out the cleaning and maintenance protocol for his new piercings, only grimacing slightly when the older man insisted that he heed the fact that the earrings couldn't be removed for the first six weeks unless he wanted to risk infection and the holes closing.

Once he had said his goodbyes and wheeled BB out of the parlour, Plagg immediately spoke up. He wondered when it was going to start. Obviously his kwami couldn't wait until they got back to the apartment.

"Well you definitely took one for the team there my brave kitten, way to man up." Plagg taunted from his pocket as he walked back to the car.

"Shut up Plagg," he scowled ignoring him in favour of looking up and down the quiet road. Reaching his car, he pressed the key fob absentmindedly and lifted BB out of her pram.

His ear lobes still smarting with the slightly unpleasant throb, he strapped her into the car seat in the back of his Ford Focus and made sure that the dangly toy things he had brought with him were positioned right above her on the cross bar of the car seat so she could still easily reach them and swat at them. His ears pricked suddenly at the tell tale sound of soft splattering sound that erupted from her nappy. Only moments later, the overwhelming smell of poop assaulted his senses once more like they had this morning. He looked at her in shock, there was no way she could possibly in the space of a couple of hours produce again what he had had to deal with earlier that day.

His head drooped forward to his chest, once again feeling the vibration of Plagg laughing at his expense and muttered in defeat, "you have got to be fucking kidding me."

LBCN LBCN LBCN

Adrien stood in the lift tiredly, rubbing gently at his ears and wincing at the resulting throb of pain that shot through him. It wasn't even lunchtime yet and he was already knackered. He still had the unpleasant task of removing the earrings and putting ladybugs in. That was going to hurt. He just prayed her miraculous cure would erase any evidence of the piercing. He knew it wouldn't erase his memory of today.

"Sooo ... will you be returning for further piercings?" Plagg asked in a typical taunting manner, finally emerging from his pocket now they were in the safety of the quiet lift up to his apartment.

Adrien shuddered involuntarily at the thought, "God no. I can't believe that Prince Albert piercing. You knew what it was as soon as they mentioned it."

Plagg nodded with a Cheshire like grin on his face crossing his little arms across his chest, "I've seen a shit ton of things in my 5 thousand years. Be glad you got me then kiddo cause if you had got Dusty the dog kwami you would have had to have the Prince Albert to wear that one."

"You are kidding?! The dog kwami miraculous is a Prince Albert ring?!" Adrien exclaimed in disbelief, baulking at the thought that anyone would create such a miraculous in the first place.

"Well the kwami is a chihuahua. Ironic don't you think that his transformation call is 'Dusty mount up'?" Plagg replied evenly, his little evil smirk trying not to surface. "And you heard what the guy said about what the piercing heightens. Why do you think those little rodent dogs are always dry humping peoples legs?"

Adrien gaped open mouthed at the black cat for almost a full minute, before realising that the little bastard was actually trying his best not to burst out laughing at his chosen's gullibility.

"You are kidding you fucking arsehole." Adrien huffed indignantly, which caused the black cat to fall back in mid air laughing his head off in his wheezy little voice. He was really getting tired of people taking the piss out of him today and because he was so exhausted he was obviously that much more susceptible to it than usual.

"Sorry kid it was just too easy." Plagg apologised although he sounded far from contrite as he wiped away a tear from his luminous green eyes, "those people really are my kinda people. They got you pretty good in there. It was brilliant to watch."

"Well I'm so glad that you had such an entertaining hour!" Adrien growled at the kwami glaring at him irritably.

So far he had had a pretty bad day. He had had to deal with two shitty nappies, the second one hadn't even been in the comfort of his own apartment with shower facilities, he had had to deal with it on the back seat of his car. Thank god it hadn't been as bad as the one earlier in the morning and was contained to the nappy itself.

Half a pack of wet wipes later and he had rowed all the windows down on the way home but he was sure that his car was now permanently tainted with the faint whiff of shit which it was bad enough that he had to deal with Plagg's cheese already to add to it. Aside from that his ears hurt, he still had to face taking the tiny little earrings out and replacing them with LB's earrings. Which there was the added worry that it might not even work or reverse the damage to his ears which his father was going to kill him if it doesn't. At least he reasoned with himself grumpily that it could be photo shopped out and he would just let them close up of their own volition.

The worst part was that he had been permanently scarred with the images of another man's pierced dick which he had absolutely no doubts in his mind would be resurfacing in the near future as some kind of treacherous part of a nightmare. And it seems that everyone was in the mood to take the piss out of him today.

As he unlocked his apartment door, he was muttering to himself wondering whether his day was possibly going to get worse and his luck with being stuck with Plagg to make sure that his woes were made into fodder for his taunting spree. Removing BB from the pram he lined it up against the wall and closed the door behind him.

"Adrien Felix Agreste." A stern voice came from over by the window of his balcony. "You have got a lot of explaining to do."

Adrien turned to the sound of the voice he knew very well, and held BB a little tighter to his chest as he faced the tall imposing figure of the man who he had hoped of all people in the world he could avoid this weekend.

_Of course he would fucking visit on the one weekend I prayed that he didn't._

_And there's my answer to whether my day could possibly get any worse_.

"Hello Father." He answered glumly in resignation to the severe bollocking he was about to receive.

LBCN LBCN LBCN

Poop-nami = tsunami of poop

Literally an explosion of poop that even the hardiest of nappies can't contain. Poop will sometimes even travel as far upwards as the neck and definitely out of the sides of the nappy (Although in fairness from what I understand it happens predominantly to formula fed/combination fed babies?)

Anyone who has been around newborns would have most likely have experienced this phenomena and amazingly the first time I found out about it was when my 2 month old son surprised me and his father! Why do parents not warn each other about this?! It's like a hidden secret, (a rite of passage maybe?), for new parents!

Sorry Adrien I had to do it even to you sunshine boy... So he's already had an eventful day and it's only lunchtime! Now his dad's impromptu visit. Oh Dear...


End file.
